Protectors of the Sky
by EternityTale
Summary: With the recent assassination attempt on Tsuna, Reborn and the Ninth have made a plan to protect Tsuna with his guardians. Now in Sicily, Italy, Tsuna has to live in the same household with all his guardians until he is the official heir of the Vongola...
1. Chapter 00

Hello and greeting to all of you readers. This is my first fanfiction so I hope it doesn't suck and it is to your liking... well enjoy (^_^)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR...but if I did it would be full of cute fluffiness!**

**Protectors of the Sky**

Chapter 00

The sky had a darkened tint to it and the smell of the coming rain was prominent. The brunette shakily sighed to himself as he walked home alone for the first time in a long while. It was strange for him not hearing the bickering and carefree laughter from his two best friends. The quiet was something that he wasn't accustomed to anymore after a certain infant hit man came into his life. He sighed to himself ones again and thought of the reason why he was walking home alone again on this dreary day.

Yamamoto Takeshi, his baseball loving friend as well as his rain guardian, was unfortunately at an away game. Since it was one of the major games of the school's baseball season, there was no way that he could miss it. After giving him a cheerful and well said good luck, Yamamoto gave Tsuna's gravity defying hair a quick pat before leaving with the rest of the eager and excited baseball team.

It was completely unexpected for Tsuna when Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's pyromaniac, bomb throwing friend and storm guardian, had to leave. Since the Italian was so protective of him all the time, having to leave with Bianchi, his half sister, was a great blow to Gokudera. Tsuna laughed nervously to himself when he remembered Gokudera grovel on the floor of his house yesterday for forgiveness as his right hand man.

A very faint spark of lightning lit the sky and Tsuna jumped in surprise, losing his train of thought. As he continued to walk home in the light rain that had started, his intuition told him that something was amiss. Not taking heed to his internal warning, he continued his leisurely stroll through Namimori. There was no one on the streets that he walked on and the brunette just passed it off because of the starting downpour. By now his intuition was screaming that something bad was going to happen if he didn't get back home right now.

Another crack of thunder sounded and Tsuna practically jumped out of his own skin. He quickened his pace from a slow stroll to a panicked dash. The progressive storm wind lashed at his face as the oncoming rain pelted down on him without mercy.

_Hiiiiii! Why does it have to rain like this when I'm all by myself? I should have brought my umbrella with me like mama said_, panicked Tsuna inside of his head.

He was at the final stretch to his home and he mentally sighed in relief until the impossible happened. A hand covered over Tsuna's mouth and he gasped in shock when an arm circled around his waist. A sickly sweet scent was inhaled and Tsuna cringed at his dame-self for not bringing his HDW pills or mittens with him. He tried to struggle out of the unknown person's grasp but it got increasingly hard when his sight started wavered in and out with black dots. He heard an evil chuckle before everything went completely black.

Reborn looked at the clock in the kitchen while drinking the tea that Mama had given him previously before going grocery shopping. With five hungry mouths to feed, with the occasional extra when unexpected familgia visits, shopping became a main chore in the house. He picked up one of the mochi off of the kitchen table that was for a certain student of his. His useless student was five minutes later than usual. The infant smirked devilishly as he thought up a way to punish dame-Tsuna for his lateness. He mussed over the two sadistic choices in his mind as he popped another rice cake in his mouth. Making him stay with the Kokuyo gang for the weekend would be just an entertaining as making Tsuna work for a week with the Disciplinary Committee after school. Just the thought made him smirk.

A bolt of lightning made him lose his train of thought as he looked out the window. The sky was abnormally dark and the ongoing downpour outside made his gut twist in unease. He definitely felt that something was no right. After grabbing Leon, he pulled down his black fedora with the yellow stripe that undoubtedly marked him as the sun arcobaleno, and hopped out of the window. As he left, Reborn glanced over to see that there was a suspicious character leaving the housing area. Thinking that something was strange, the infant went to follow the character.

"This is the Vongola Decimo?" laughed the hired hit man. "This was the easiest assassination in my career. Ahhhh, so boring...well at least the pay for this one was good." The man hefted up the brunette from the middle of the street and headed over to a more secluded location to carry out the rest of his mission. The hit man quickly made hi way to a dim alley that could shelter him from the rain that was now coming down in torrents. He placed the Vongola heir and muttered in irritation about how his new suit was now ruined by the unexpected weather change.

"Well kid, it's not like I have too much against you but money is money. So…arrivederci," he pulled out a gun from his now soaked suit and made sure the bullets were in place. He spun the bullet compartment before snapping it back in place. He aimed the gun at the unconscious boy's head and got ready to pull the trigger when he heard a safety click from a gun behind him. He turned around, still aiming his gun at the brunette, and saw a fedora swearing baby holding up a strange green gun up at him.

"Ciaossu," said the infant before he pulled the green guns trigger and everything disappeared from the sight of the hired hit man…

Reborn sighed wearily as the black suited man hit the ground, dead. It had been a while since he actually had to act as a hit man. Leon transformed back into his green lizard from and the infant pulled out a cell phone and dialed in the Ninth's personal number. This would be an urgent matter now since the Vongola heir was now getting assassination attempt from rival families. After he ended the call he hung up the phone and looked at his unconscious student with a smirk on his face.

"Well dame-Tsuna, guess it's time for you to have some quality time with your guardians…all of them."

"-DAIME!...—JUU-," a familiar voice could be heard and Tsuna tried to cover his ears in his subconscious state of mind. He really just wanted to continue sleeping away in peace. Unfortunately the shouting, laughing, and complaining just didn't want him to go back to sleep. His grogginess started to fade away and more voices became clear.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Tsuna's just sleeping. We should leave him for now to rest."

"Shut up you baseball-otaku! As his right hand man I need to make sure that he his okay. And turf-head, stop shouting over there. It's annoying!"

"TOO THE EXTREME! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WHILE I AM TRAINING, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"WAHAHAHAHA, Lambo the great has come! Give me grape candy BAKA-Dera!"

A loud whack was heard and Tsuna mentally cringed since he new what was going to happen next.

"…gotta…stay….calm…WAAAGHHGGGHHHH!"

"…I hate crowding. Especially with weak herbivores. I'll bite you to death."

"I, I think bossu is waking up now…"

"Kufufufu, I think you are right my dear Chrome."

Tsuna lazily opened his eyes that were still hazy with sleep and what he saw made him mentally shriek, cringe, shiver in fear, and sigh in relief. At the side of the bed that he had been sleeping on, which he knew wasn't his at home, was Gokudera and Yamamoto. Rhohei was also in the room that definitely wasn't his and was EXTREMELY punching the wall. Lambo was crying while trying to climb up on the bed probably wanting to ask Tsuna for his grape candy that Gokudera didn't give him. The four of them were fine and all but the other three, technically two other occupants in the room made Tsuna want to run for his life in fear of getting bitten to death or worse, possessed.

Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro, his fierce and violent cloud and mist guardian were also in the room. Hibari was leaning on the door to the room with both tonfa in his hands and the yellow ball of fluff, Hibird on his shoulder. His slanted eyes glared dangers at the other two occupants in the room, or rather, just one of them.

Mukuro smiled creepily at Tsuna and he couldn't suppress the shiver down his back from fear. It had approximately two months since he himself released Mukuro from his imprisonment in the Vindicare, with a good amount of strings, agreements, and strings attached. With the agreement that Mukuro couldn't possess his body anymore and still having to make the illusion of Chrome's missing organs, Tsuna technically shouldn't have been scared out of his wits by the illusionist…but it _was_ dame-Tsuna.

"Bossu, are feeling better?"

Tsuna jerked his attention away from the two blood thirsty guardian and looked at Chrome. She looked at him with great concern in her one visible purple colored eye.

"Ahaha. I'm fine, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about it." He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. He had the recollection off what had happened to him while going back home by himself. The rain. The wind. The hand that covered his mouth. The helplessness…His thought process was abruptly cut off when an all too familiar kick the side of his head happened. "REBORN!"

The said infant landed on the edge of the bed and looked up at Tsuna as he rubbed the spot that was kicked. "Ciaossu dame-Tsuna. As you could already tell, you are not in your house anymore. From what happened today on the assassination attempt, the Ninth has personally asked me to get a way to protect you from any other attempts at your life. The rival families of the Vongola somehow got the paperwork that contained all of your information as the heir of becoming the Vongola Decimo. Because of this, I devised a plan to make sure that you can stay safe till the inheritance when you officially turn eighteen." A smirk was placed on the hit man's face as he lowered the fedora hat to cover over his eyes. "Where you are right now is a safe house located in Sicily, Italy. As of today till the day you turn eighteen you and your guardians will be sharing the living quarters of this house. You will also be attending a mafia school starting in two weeks."

The only intelligible thing that Tsuna could think of was, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!

(TBC)

(AN: I'll bite you to death or kamikorosu…whichever you prefer. Depending on the reviews I get, I use either one of these phrases…)

Sorry for any grammar mistakes that i had...I kinda suck at that type of stuff...

Thank you kindly for reading and PLEASE REVIEW, MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT...please...


	2. Chapter 01

Thank you to all that had reviewed my story (^w^)

This story will be a weekly updated fanfiction, unless something comes up...like the accursed grades at school...

hope you enjoy the 'technically' first chapter

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately the awesomeness known as KHR is not owned by me...to bad...**

Chapter 01

It had been officially two days since moving to Italy because of the assassination attempt on Tsuna's life. Moving here was supposed to keep him from harm's way but in reality it felt like his life was in even more danger from the time he got up to the time he went to bed. Dodging grenades, dynamite, tridents, illusions, tonfas, swords, and flying furniture was definitely not considered safer by any means in Tsuna's book. But what exactly did he expect when all seven of his guardians now had to live under the same roof.

A chair crashed over his head and his signature 'Hiiieee' came from his mouth as he ducked away underneath the living room table. He balled himself up as much as he could while he watched the chaos that was unfolding in front of him. It was technically supposed to be a nice family breakfast, with everyone at the table eating peacefully. Everyone was supposed to get along with each other and happily talk about what they were going to do throughout the day…like that would ever happen!

**FLASHBACK**

When all of his guardians come to the table for breakfast there was already tension in the air. Mukuro and Hibari were having a heated glaring match, Lambo was being extra annoying to Gokudera while Yamamoto laughed cheerfully at the scene, and Ryohei was yelling at the top of his lungs about how extreme the house was with the gym that was located somewhere on the first floor. The only ones that were sane in the house were himself and Chrome. When they all sat down it was deathly quiet and Tsuna had mentally sighed in relief that nothing had happened yet.

That train of thought didn't last long.

The first to start the fight was Lambo when Gokudera had ignored him when he asked for some candy. The plate that previously had bacon and eggs on it in front of Lambo was now in Gokudera's silver hair. The piece of stray beacon flopped in front of his face and he grew red with anger. At that, Tsuna knew that bad would just go to worse. And it did. Splendidly.

"Gahahaha, BAKA-Dera has egg on his old man hair!"

The said person twitched in annoyance and stood up slowly. "YOU ARE SOO DEAD YOU STUPID COW!"

He hefted his plate of scrambled eggs and sausage. "Wait, wait Goku-." Before Tsuna could get out what he wanted to say, Gokudera already threw the plate. It hit Lambo square in the face and clattered onto the table. Tears were gathering on his face and his hands started to travel up towards his black mess of hair.

"Gotta…stay…calm…GAAHHGGGGHGHGHGH!" and with that said, Lambo took out three pink grenades and threw them towards the table. Tsuna covered his face as the grenades blew up on the table in a flurry of smoke and crashing plates. When the smoke cleared and he opened his eyes, he didn't know if he should laugh or cry in terror. Everyone at the table was covered in food aside from himself and Hibari, who at the moment was still eating his traditional Japanese meal.

Yamamoto was covered in the strawberry yogurt that had been originally Tsuna's. It coated his short black hair as well as all of his clothes. There were also traces of the cereal that he was eating on him to. The funny thing about it was that Yamamoto suffered the least in the exploding ordeal. The other four people at the table didn't fare as well.

While Yamamoto only had some yogurt and cereal him, Mukuro and Chrome got drenched in the cranberry juice that had been in the middle of the table, exploded fruit from the fruit platter (mostly the pineapple which was all over Mukuro), scrambled eggs, and some unknown breakfast substance that became mush in the explosion.

"Kufufufufu, this was unexpected…" though Mukuro was smiling, his voice leaked out pure malice.

"Ah…, Mukuro-sama, you have pineapple chunks in your hair," Chrome commented.

"EXTREMELY UNCOOL!" yelled Ryohei while punching the table. When he did that some globs of grits fell off of him. "THIS MEANS EXTREME FOOD FIGHTING!"

And with that said, the chaos began…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Another chair crashed against the wall and more food was thrown. Some time ago Hibari had left before he became victim to any food. Unfortunately there was no escape for Tsuna at the moment with the war going on in front of him. Somehow during the all out brawl Mukuro got his trident, Yamamoto found his katana sword, and Gokudera brought out his dynamite.

All in all, the living room was utterly destroyed and this wasn't even his house to begin with. He shook in both fear and frustration as he pulled out the HDW pills from his pants pocket. If he didn't stop the fighting now it would only get worse and other rooms in the house could possibly be destroyed in the process. With that thought in mind, Tsuna swallowed the white pill in his hand. Gentle orange flames enveloped his hand and a small flame erupted on his forehead. His eyes changed from the tender caramel brown eyes to a calming amber ginger. He moved from under the table and before anyone could process what had happened, Tsuna propelled himself forward and snatched all of the weapons from his guardians.

"No more fighting," Tsuna sternly said to Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Ryohei. "The first day we were here the ground rules were placed and we all agreed that they were fare. Not even 24-hours later, and all of you already broke practically all the rules. There were only two out of the ten you guys didn't break. Next time this happens, all of your weapons and rings will be confiscated until further notice." He set all of the weapons down on the now broken table and the flames dispersed. "S-so p-please don't b-break the rules again…"

After saying that he quickly left the living room without waiting for their responses and started to find his way back to his room, which was located on the very top floor. There were four floors in total in the house that they lived in. The third and fourth floors were specifically for the rooms. The set up was not to Tsuna's liking, though. Third floor occupants were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo. Fourth floor occupants consisted of Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, and lastly himself. He swore that Reborn purposely put his room on the same floor as his two most dangerous guardians.

As for the rest of the house, the second floor was more for lounging and relaxation. It even had its own snack bar and mini kitchen. The first floor was the one that consisted of the living room (that was now completely destroyed), the main kitchen, weight and training room, and the family room. The house was ridiculously for Tsuna's taste but he had to take into consideration that this was going to not only be his house for the next four years but also seven others, with the occasional guests.

While he muttered to himself about how Reborn was not being fare, he didn't notice that someone was in front him. He bumped into the person have fell backward onto the ground of the hallway. After rubbing his sore nose he looked up to see Hibari glaring at him.

"Herbivore, I'll bi-."

"HIIIEEE! H-Hi-Hibari-san! I'm t-terrible, extremely s-s-sorry," Tsuna mentally died a little inside from the shock of actually hitting into Hibari. "Please don't bite me to death!"

Hibari still held his glare on the herbivore bellow him but slightly, just slightly, toned down his intensity. He lowered his tonfa as Hibird glided over to him landing on his shoulder. As he continued to look at the brunette an image of a cowering bunny flashed through his head. He quickly dismissed it out of his mind as he turned on his heel and left the scared teen sitting in the ground.

When Hibari was all the way out of sight, Tsuna let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I really don't know how I will be able to survive the next four years here."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, just the way Tsuna liked it. No more fighting broke out. No pineapples and no skylarks in sight. He knew that the quiet wouldn't last long so he relished in the moment as he cuddled himself on the couch in the lounge room. He flipped through the channels on the large flat screen but everything was in Italian, which of course, he didn't know how to speak.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Tsuna sighed to himself as he stopped on the news channel.

"Kufufufufu, if you want, I could translate it for you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna practically jumped off of the couch when he heard the creepy voice right next to his ear. He swerved around, while holding his ear, to see Mukuro leaning over the couch where his head had previously been located.

"M-Mu-M-Mukuro!"

"Good afternoon, Vongola," he smoothly said with a mischievously dangerous smile on his face. He easily moved his body onto the couch and continued to stare at Tsuna. "Oya, Oya, where's your loyal dog? Isn't he always with you as well as your rain guardian?"

"A-Ah, right now they are in t-the training room with onii-san," the brunette stuttered out. He really needed to find a way to leave the lounging room so he could get away. "W-Well I-I-I'll see you later. I-I've gotta go."

Tsuna was ready to make a mad dash out of the room away from his mist guardian but his dame-self just had to act up. He was practically to the door when he unexpectedly tripped on air. With a crash, he fell face first onto the carpeted floor. His seriously abused nose now had a rug burn on it and he felt hot tears starting to form as he closed his eyes while putting his hands on his nose.

"Pain, pain, pain, pain…" he muttered out.

"K-Ku-Kufufufufu," the signature laugh was heard behind him and he turned around to see that Mukuro was covering his face with one of his gloved hands. Thinking that this was the perfect time to escape Tsuna got up from the floor, still holding his nose, and got over to the closed door that was the only obstacle to his freedom. Unfortunately when he made for the handle, the tall body that was supposed to be on the couch pressed behind him with both lean arms on either side of Tsuna. Mukuro's mouth came dangerously close to touching his right ear. "Oya, oya. That's not very nice of you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The brunette flinched when one of the gloved hands removed from the door and boldly placed itself on his waist. "M-Mukuro! Y-y-you are d-definitely breaking o-one of th-the rules!"

"Kufufufu, indeed I am, aren't I…" with that said Mukuro completely removed himself from the fear stricken boy. Tsuna quickly turned around so he was facing the molester. "Hmmm, well maybe another time. I unfortunately hear company." Then he disappeared in the indigo colored mist.

The door to the room busted open and whacked Tsuna in the back of his head. This time when he fell he made sure to catch himself so his nose wouldn't become a victim once again to the merciless floor, though his head had been subjected to pain from the door.

"Lambo the Great wants candy but BAKA-Dera said that there was no more." The five year old yelled while taking the liberty to latch himself on the brunettes face. "Let's go out, let's go out to get some candy for Lambo."

Tsuna thought for a second about finally being able to leave the house he had been cooped up in for the past two days. Going out sounded go to him.

"Good idea, Lambo." He responded while picking the lightning guardian up. "We can get some ice cream, wait I think it's called gelato…well we can get that also after we get the candy."

"Gahahaha, good idea, Tsuna-nii!"

(TBC)

This chapter didn't have anything too actiony but I promise that next week it will when Tsuna and Lambo go out shopping.

Thank you kindly for reading and please review...I'll start taking pairing for the story (_)


	3. Chapter 02

Hello once again (^w^) This will be the last chapter for this week.

The next chapter will be coming up on Saturday and if possible, another one on Sunday too...

**DISCLAIMERS: I unfortunately don't own the awesomeness of KHR...tear...**

Chapter 02

Shopping with Lambo isn't dangerous…right?

After stealthily leaving the house without any of the other guardians noticing, Tsuna and Lambo left to find a store of some kind. When the pair got to the open streets Tsuna definitely felt claustrophobic and out of place. He quickly picked up the five year old that had previously been walking around freely in front of him in fear that the both of them would get separated with the amount of people around. To be honest, the set up of Sicily was just plain strange. Some of the streets were so thin because of the buildings that Tsuna really didn't know if they could be walked through without getting stuck, while other areas were just the opposite with enough space for parades to take place. Just to stay on the safe side, though, he made sure to keep himself in the more heavily populated areas.

The assortment of foods that were in the market area astonished the brunette out of words. He gaped at the varieties of fruits, sweets, cuisines, snacks, meats, and meals that lined to new district that he was in. Lambo brought him out of his stupor with all the wiggling he was doing in his arms.

"Lambo wants candy and churros and grapes and-and-!"

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna laughed as he adjusted the hold on the squirming child. "We have enough money to get all that stuff and some food for the week. Hmm, I also have to get a new table for the living room since it was utterly destroyed this morning…oh well, we can get that another day when either Gokudera or Yamamoto come with me." Tsuna mussed while picking up some fruits from one the stands. Just looking at them made his mouth water so be bought enough for everyone.

"No BAKA-Dera! Lambo the great can only shop with Tsuna-nii!" his face turned into a pout but was quickly gone when he saw the candy that he had wanted to buy. "Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii! The candy I want to there!"

Tsuna looked away from the fruits that he just bought from the kind lady that thankfully was multilingual and looked the direction that Lambo was pointing too. There were churros, candies, and cannoli's all lined up with different flavors, fillings, and designs. Saliva was streaming from the cows mouth and landed on Tsuna's awaiting arm. Having drool on his arm was gross but the only thing that was on his mind at the moment was what to get and how much. They made their way over to the stands after pushing through the crowds of people. After greeting the old man who ran the stands, Lambo started pointing out the foods that he wanted, which was mostly the grape candies, and Tsuna gave a generous amount of cash when he received all the bags of food.

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking through Sicily, shopping, and just messing around. This was probably the best place to start out in Italy since there was a vast amount of multilingual people that knew how to speak Japanese.

The sun was starting to set as Tsuna and Lambo ate their gelato, Lambo with chocolate and Tsuna with strawberry vanilla, on a bench that looked over the orange tinted sky. The bags and bags of groceries from the market sat on the ground as well as on the far side of the bench. Lambo giggled happily when Tsuna once again had to wipe off the chocolate from his face.

"Lambo, please a little more…," Tsuna stopped talking when a shadow loomed over him. His hyper tuition exploded inside of his head and he reached one of his hands into his pants pocket as he slowly looked up. He cringed slightly as he saw a man dressed in a pitch black suit. The face of the said man was covered by a white mask that had an eccentric design of black and red that enveloped the letter 'A'. Tsuna's hand wrapped around the pill pack and he slightly moved Lambo behind him.

"Are you Vongola Decimo?" though the man said it as a question it came out more as a statement and a means of confirmation.

_And today was going so well too,_ he mentally cried in his head while slowly nodding his head in response.

"Well then, this is goodbye." With that said he pulled out a gun from his suit jacket and fired it. The bullet didn't hit the mark, though, since Tsuna had already popped a HDW pill in his mouth. He jumped back and evaded another bullet that came towards him and held Lambo tightly in his arms. He also pulled the 27 mittens out of his pocket and secured them on his hand as they turned to gloves.

"Lambo, jacket, now," having that said, Lambo scrambled into Tsuna's orange hoody with his head popping out to see what was going on.

More men clad in black suits and white masks came out carrying guns. The brunette lifted himself up into the sky with his flames and dodged more bullets that came his way. They were easy to dodge considering Reborn always shot at him with Leon. Suddenly the bullets stopped and he turned around in mid flight to see why they had stopped. That was a big mistake on his part. He didn't notice that their where others in front of him when he turned around. A blinding pain burned his shoulder blade and he almost lost consciousness from the pain. He swerved around to see the man that shot him.

His mask was different from the rest; it was practically reversed in color. But the thing that caught Tsuna's eyes was the fact that his gun had some form of dying will flame on it. A swirl of black, definitely not sky flames, dispersed from the tip of the gun and though the man was wearing a mask, Tsuna could feel his smirk.

The man was about to give the signal to the others to shoot him down but before he could have the pleasure of doing that, the brunette mustered up the strength to raise his arms. The sky flames became dense and intensified in both of his gloves and before they hit maximum, he fired X-Burner. It flashed bright orange flames to the awaiting men on the ground and instantly made them incapable to fight. With that done, Tsuna quickly flied off to get back home. He didn't know how bad the injured on his back was and he really didn't want to find out from the amount of pain it was giving him. He also needed to get home and ask Reborn about the unknown flames as well as the masks with the letter 'A' on them.

He coughed up violently and he felt blood running down his chin. The crimson droplet landed on Lambo's horrified face that was stained in tears. The pain is his shoulder blade was becoming so intense now that he started to see black spots. He could tell that his HDW flames were dissipating so he landed on the ground in the front lawn of the house. Lambo squirmed out of the hoody and landed on the ground but Tsuna didn't even notice since the pain was taking up all of his senses at the moment.

_Almost there, almo…_

Hibari was napping peacefully on one of branches of the sakura tree that was in the back garden. Having to live with all the herbivores in the same house tested his nerves, especially a certain pineapple. The only reason he had agreed with the baby on this matter was because of a deal that the two of them could fight whenever he wanted. There was no other reason. None.

"Herbivore! Herbivore!" something chirped repeatedly in his ear. Hibari growled as he sat up from his lounging position and looked at the yellow bird that disturbed his sleep.

"What is i-?" before he finished his question to Hibird, he heard a loud wailing and excessive crying from the front yard. He once again growled in irritation. It was definitely that stupid cow. Hibari gracefully jumped down from the tree and made his way toward the crying. "I'll bite him to death."

When he got over to the front yard he saw the cow crouching over someone. A familiar scent of metallic blood made it to his nose. Without thinking, he quickened his pace over to where the lightning guardian was. What he saw, without doubt, rendered him stiff. The brown haired herbivore was lying on his stomach with a pool of blood forming on the ground by the wound on his left shoulder blade. It was obviously a bullet wound but something more sinister and deadly also emitted from it.

"Herbivore," Hibari said emotionlessly to the cow. "Go inform the others now."

Having that said, Lambo wiped the still running tears off of his face and made his way to the house as fast as he could. As gently as he could, Hibari picked but the sickly pale boy from the now red grass. He made his way towards the door and kicked it open. The others were already making their way to him as he laid Tsuna, stomach first, on the family room couch.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO JUUDAIME?" shouted Gokudera near hysteria.

"Hn," Hibari glared at him before answering. "Ask the cow."

The silver haired teen swerved around to face Lambo. "Where were you two and why is juudaime like this?" He grabbed Lambo by the front of his cow printed clothes in a threatening manner.

"UWWAAAHHH," large tears erupted from the five year olds eyes and he started sobbing the answers out. "L-la-lambo, want-ted c-candy so-so T-Tsuna-nii said t-t-that we c-c-could go shopping. Th-th-then black and…m-masks-UWWAHHH."

The cow started to cry once again and Gokudera let go of him.

Before anyone could say anything else, Tsuna screamed in excruciating pain. His body convulsed and he coughed up blood onto the couch. Almost everyone in the room started to panic from what was happening to their boss and friend. Hibari ripped the hoody off of the skinny brunette as well as his now red stained white shirt. There was definitely a nasty bullet wound on his shoulder but the gasps did not come from the wound itself but what was around it.

An eccentric pattern of black swirls surrounded the bullet wound extending all the way to the top of his shoulder. Hints of red, which wasn't due to the blood, also outlined some of the black design marks. A sinister aura enveloped the design and Hibari recognized that this was what he had sensed before bring the herbivore into the house.

Yamamoto was the first to leave his stupor. "I'll be back, I need to get some medical supplies for Tsuna."

"Chrome, go help." Mukuro said when Yamamoto was almost out of the room. She nodded her head and followed after the rain guardian.

"I NEED TO CALL MASTER PAO-PAO!" Ryohei ran out of the room to find one of the house phones. This matter was so serious, he didn't even add extreme to his sentence.

The only ones that were left in the room with Tsuna now were Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari, and Mukuro. While the three teenagers were in deep thought, the cow tried to stop sobbing so he could tell them what had happened to Tsuna when they had went shopping. The tears soon stopped and he grabbed Gokudera's pants leg. He looked down with obvious irritation until Lambo pointed to Tsuna's back.

"That *sniff* that stuff on T-Tsuna-nii's back was like t-the ones that were o-on the masked guys that a-a-attacked us."

"What?"

"A-and the one who shot him had a wei-," before Lambo could finish his sentence the door bell rang throughout the house. All of their heads turned towards the door in anticipation. Chrome was the one to open the door as she and Yamamoto made their way back to the family room. When she opened the door to the stranger there with a strange sense if familiarity, though she swore that she had never seen this man in her life.

Chrome moved out of the way as the man came in on his own. The man was in a black suit and had a fedora on his head with a yellow stripe around the base. A green lizard sat on the bridge of the hat and curly, familiar side burns came from either side of his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here herbi…?" Hibari stopped in mind sentence when he saw the man. "…baby…?"

"Kufufufu, now this is unexpected. Why is the arcobaleno here in that form?" muttered Mukuro in both curiosity and suspicion.

"Ciaossu," said the man, known as Reborn, in a deep bass voice. He looked over to the brunette that was being treated by Yamamoto and Chrome. "It seems that my student made some bad enemies already in the mafia world. It would be best to have Tsuna's sun guardian heal that wound for now with his flames. After that the two of you can patch him up with the bandage wrapping…And as for your question, Mukuro, something strange has happened to all of the arcobaleno pacifiers."

As instructed, Ryohei summoned the yellow flames of the sun and applied it to Tsuna's shoulder. He whimpered and cringed slightly but it was evident that he would be staying unconscious. After Ryohei finished healing the wound, Chrome and Yamamoto got to work on wrapping him up securely to avoid future damage to the area.

When Tsuna seemed to be at ease once again everyone in the room was silent.

Gokudera was the one who broke it as he looked at Lambo. "What was the thing that you said before you were interrupted by the door bell?"

The cow shifted from one foot to the other before answering the question. "The masked man that shot Tsuna-nii had a weird black flame attached to the gun…"

Reborn jerked his head to stare Lambo. Though shock wasn't present on his face, he was indeed…shocked.

"What colors were the masks?"

"Most of them we-were white with black and red swirls, b-but the one that got Tsuna-nii was t-the opposite."

There was a loud crack and Reborn looked down at the phone that was in his hand which was what he was going to use to call the Ninth with. But his mind was elsewhere at the moment. His eyes gleamed with utter astonishment. "After this long…why are they moving once again…?"

(TBC)

Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter

The idea for the arcobaleno to be in their Adult forms came up when i read one of my review by **runwithanime**

and don't forget, if you want a certain pairing somewhere please review...


	4. Chapter 03

Hello again and thank you again to those who reviewed and gave pairing ideas...

about some pairing that were wanted: unfortunately for those who wanted 6996, the relationship between them is more of a brother and sister thing, not romance

As of right now this fic will be All27 till a defined pairing is made...well enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: as usual, I unfortunately do not own the awesomeness of KHR...sob...**

Chapter 03

Whoa! When did I get a tattoo AND why are all the Arcobaleno in their adult forms? Mou, my head hurts…

The faint smell of pineapple wafted over Tsuna's sense of smell. His body continuously emitted a painful ache and he wanted to sleep in longer so he could ignore the constant throbbing. Fingers ghosted across his forearm and he once again tried to ignore the sweet, sensual smell that hovered above him. Then like a train hitting into him, he remembered the events that happened with Lambo while the two of them had been shopping. In an instant, Tsuna bolted up from where he had been previously laying and found the pleasant surprise of cracking skulls with someone that was in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a blurry figure at the edge of the now identified family couch.

"Oya, oya. Was that really necessary, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro sighed while rubbing the injury that now adored his forehead.

"Mu-Mukuro! What a-are you doi- wait, where is Lambo?"

Before he could answer any of the questions that were directed to him, a gun shot was fired making both occupants in the room look to the family room entrance. Gokudera was standing there with a tall and lean man that Tsuna had never seen before but also had a weird sense of familiarity to him.

"Juudaime, you're awake," the silver haired teen exclaimed happily. Then he turned his gaze over to Mukuro who was sitting cross legged on the couch with a smile on his face. "YOU! This was where you were? Why were you in here anyways?"

"Kufufufufu, well since Tsunayoshi-kun has woken up it means that I can go now," without further ado, dark violet mist started to envelop around Mukuro's body. Before he completely disappeared he smirked at Tsuna. "Hope we can continue the game sometime later, Vongola." Then he was gone.

Gokudera quickly made his way over to the brunette and did a quick check to see if there were any marks that that pineapple could have made. "Did that bastard to anything to you, Juudaime? Because if he did, I would blow him off the face of this earth!"

"Ahaha, I don't really know…I just got up," then the realization of Lambo hit him. "Is Lambo alright?"

"Yeah, that stupid cow is perfectly fine."

"oh, that's go-," before he could finish the sentence his body convulsed violently and he cried out in both pain and shock. For some reason his shoulder felt like it was burning. The heat spread through his body and he fell back onto the couch in a coughing fit.

_The pain…it hurts…_, Tsuna thought as he tried to hold in the tears that were trying to leak from his eyes.

Through his pain induced state, he saw that Gokudera was panicking about what he could do to help stop the pain. The man with the fedora hat walked over to the couch and put his hand on the brunette's burning hot forehead.

"You seriously have bad luck on your side, dame-Tsuna," the man said in a smooth but slightly strained tone of voice.

"R-Re-born," Tsuna wheezed out as the realization hit him.

After a few more moments of the agonizing pain, it subsided back to a dull throb. His body was sweating profusely and he gasped out breathes of air so oxygen could get back to his deprived lungs. He tried to sit up but the now adult Reborn pushed him back down. Tsuna complied without much resistance and laid his head back onto the couch.

"For now don't do anything drastic," spoke Reborn and Tsuna lazily nodded his head. A container was thrown at him and it fell onto his lap. "Those are some pain killers, curtsy of Shamal, to subside the pain a little." Then he directed his attention to Gokudera. "Help him to his room and get him to take a cool shower before he comes downstairs when the rest come. And if need be, help him with that it."

At that, Reborn left the room with a red faced Gokudera. Tsuna languidly attempted to open the pill pack but it kept fumbling out of his hand so the silver haired teen took it from him and opened it, giving him two of the bluish colored tablets.

"Th-ank y-you, Goku…dera," he said while smiling up at him.

"A-ah, as your right hand man, I should be helping you when you are not feeling well. Now let's get you upstairs, Juudaime." Replied Gokudera with a blush on his face. He hoisted Tsuna onto his back and could feel the heat emitting from his bosses body. He made sure that his hold on him was good before making the journey up to the room. When he was half way up the stairs to the second floor, he heard the door bell ring. Someone else would answer it so he ignored it and continued up to the fourth floor. After reaching it, he found the room that was marked with the number '27' and opened the door.

The room was a warming and welcoming orange. It consisted of a king size bed that had a shaded orange comforter as well as white pillows with a light sky blue trim to it, a cherry brown dresser, bookshelf and desk, and other necessities that had been brought from Tsuna's room in Japan.

Gokudera sat Tsuna down onto the bed and went towards his bathroom to get the bath ready for the feverish boy. He started to fill the tub with cold water, but not cold enough to be uncomfortable. With one last check of the water, he left the bathroom and made his way towards the brunette.

"J-J-Juudaime? D-d-do you t-t-think y-you can b-b-b…, doyouthinkyoucanbatheyourself?" the storm guardians face was bright red as he rushed the last part of his sentence, or more accurately, spit the sentence he had been stuttering out.

Tsuna drowsily nodded his head that he could bathe himself. The sentence didn't really register all the way into his head because if it did, his face would have also been as red as a tomato for what Gokudera was implying. But with the pain killers and constant pain, nothing was really clicking through his head.

"T-then I will help you get over to the bathroom," Gokudera sighed as the blush started to subside from his face.

When Tsuna was safely brought to the bathroom, the storm guardian informed him that he would be outside the door if he would need any help with anything. The brunette once again drowsily nodded before the door to the bathroom was closed. In his half dazed state, he took off his clothes and saw that there were bandage wrapping all over his left shoulder. Thinking that they would be useless in the bath, he started to unwrap it. When the cool air touched it he slightly cringed. Then something caught the corner of his eye from the reflection of the mirror and his drowsiness was completely forgotten. An eccentric design of black swirls and designs adored his left shoulder. The bullet wound that he knew for a fact was supposed to be in the middle of the design was only a faint red dot.

"Hiiiieeeee!"

Gokudera sat outside of the bathroom door waiting for the brunette to be done with his bath. Unfortunately as he relaxed on the floor the all too familiar shriek was heard from the other side of the door. Without really thinking it out, the bomber jumped up and swung the door open. What he saw made his face explode with a vibrant red. He quickly pinched his nose and turned his head away from the sight of his naked boss.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled in horror while he pointed to the designs on his back. "Wh-what is this? Whe-when, h-how? How did I get a tattoo? Mou! What am I going to do?"

"R-r-Reborn will explain everything for you when you are done with y-y-y-your bath," the bomber stuttered. He backed away at hit the wall before his was out of the door. "W-Well Juudaime, I th-think someone is calling me."

And in a flash, the silver haired teen was gone and out of sight. Tsuna stood there for a few moments confused at why his friend was so flustered. Not coming to any conclusions, he shrugged it off and looked at the mirror again. The symbols, he recollected, were exactly like the ones that were on the masked men. This made him queasy.

Moving his thoughts away from the disturbing topic, he centralized his thoughts towards the problem at hand. The brunette grabbed a fluffy white towel from the bathroom closet and set it close to the top as he submerged himself in the cool water. He shivered from the contrast of the heat emitting from his body and the cold water that now surrounded him all the way to his chin. After soaking in the water for a while, he felt that his skin was slowly but surely cooling off. When he felt that he had been in it long enough, with one more dunking of the head under, he got out drying off fast so he could get out of the bathroom.

He went into his room and walked over to the closet that was filled with his pajamas, casual clothes, and mafia suit attire. Grabbing an orange shirt with a tuna fish on it and some light colored khakis, he quickly dressed himself so he could leave the room. The cool bath had made him feel refreshed and thankfully took him out of his drowsy state. As he walked over to the door the pain started to return to him. This time he knew how it would work.

Taking in long deep breaths, Tsuna made sure that there was a supple amount of oxygen going into his lungs. The pain soon began with the phases. First, the dull pain. Second, the quick and sharp sting. Third, the extended sting going slightly throughout his body. And finally, the receding pain that returned to the dull throbbing.

His forehead sweat and he made his way over to the pill pack from Doctor Shamal, taking out two pills. After swallowing the blue pills, he continued his breathing until the pain was all the way gone. He sighed in relief when it disappeared completely.

Before going downstairs, he made sure that he had the pills in his pocket just in case another pain spasm happened.

When the brunette reached the first floor there was a discussion going on in the family room. He made his way over there and opened the slightly closed door. What he saw shocked him. Seeing Reborn in his adult was a surprise enough but seeing the rest of the arcobaleno was shocking. Sitting around the room mixed in with guardians were the other babies, technically adults now. Fon, Mammon, Skull, Verde, and Colonnello looked with the rest of the occupancies of the room, except for Gokudera, to see a dumbfounded Tsuna.

"Hmmm, it seems that the specimen has finally come down," mussed Verde as he pushed his classes up.

"Why am I even here," grumbled Mammon. "I'm not even getting paid."

"Hahaha, it's the weakling, it's the we-," Skull was hit on the head by Colonnello who glared at him. "What was that for, jerk?

"Shut up, kora."

"Dame-Tsuna, stop standing there like a useless human and sit down on the chair now," Reborn said while pointing Leon at him in the green gun form.

"Hiiiee, yes Reborn." Not wanting to get shot, again, Tsuna sat down on the comfy one-seater.

No one talked and waited for Reborn to start with his explanation. Leon turned back into a lizard and perched himself on the edge of the fedora staring down at Tsuna. Finally Reborn broke the silence that was starting to get awkward. "As of today, you are not allowed to leave the house without someone escorting you."

Before Tsuna could voice his protest out, Reborn looked at him with his dark black eyes. He shut up and let the hit man continue with what he had to say.

"Either it being one of your guardians, excluding the idiot cow, or one of the arcobaleno, you will have to comply." He said in a matter-of-fact way. "From what happened to you when you didn't have protection, it has come to these drastic means. The famiglia that made themselves known enemies of the Vongola seem to only target you when you are at most venerable. Right now the Ninth is trying to negotiate with these famiglia that are opposed to the next heir. Even the Varia have gotten sucked up into this matter. So for now the only choice we have is to keep you from harm's way till either the conflicts are solved or when you become the official Vongola Decimo."

"But what is the tattoo marking on my back? And why is it surrounding the bullet wound?" cut in Tsuna. He really couldn't keep in the questions any longer and he needed answers. "The black flame too…"

The room got abnormally tense after Tsuna spoke. None of the arcobaleno spoke and Reborn slightly pulled down his fedora to cover his eyes.

"Oya, oya. I had the same questions too." Remarked Mukuro. "Also, where are your pacifier?"

Verde looked up from the paper work that was his lap. "A lower life form like yourself does not theoretically need to know about the matters that concern the pacifiers."

"There's no need for tension," laughed Yamamoto a little strained. "The only thing we want is some answers to help us. Without them, how are we supposed to keep Tsuna safe."

"The baseball idiot has a point," growled out Gokudera. "Why keep the truth hidden from us."

"EXTREMELY TRUE!" shouted Ryohei while punching his fist out in front of him to prove his point.

"Hn, if none of these questions are going to be answered then I am leaving," yawned Hibari as he leaned against the wall near the window.

"Please tell us the truth on this matter," Tsuna now pleaded. His hyper intuition told him that he would not like the answers that would come but he desperately needed to know.

The room was once again enveloped in silence as the guardians stared at the six arcobaleno.

"Fine," said Reborn in an emotionless tone. "But don't say that I didn't warn you."

With the signal of his hand to Verde, the scientist took out a box from his jacket. He handed it to Reborn who in turn opened it. Shock filled the room and some audible gasps came out as well from what was inside of the box.

The six arcobaleno pacifiers had eccentric black swirls decorating them with their colors extremely dim in some areas and blindingly bright in others. An eerie aura emitted from them and all the guardians now looked at the visibly stiff Tsuna.

"Exactly like the design on my shoulder," whispered Tsuna in horror. "And just like the ones on the masks…"

Reborn closed the box and handed it back to Verde. He looked back at the guardians with a deep scowl.

"The famiglia that you made enemies with is the Arsenio," he growled. "The famiglia that had been in power before the Vongola Primo dethroned them over 400 years ago."

(TBC)

Next chapter the secret of the Arsenio famiglia will be revealed

possibly the two chapters after that will be when they start to school arc

Hope you enjoyed and please review the pairings, what you think, and events you might like to happen...Thank you (^-^)


	5. Chapter 04

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is not owned by me...curse you...**

Chapter 04

The Arsenio Famiglia and the Calm before the Storm

"What do you mean by the primo dethroning them," asked Mukuro skeptically. "Weren't the Vongola the first to the position."

"Only according to the written text of the Vongola history files," remarked Verde when the box was once again safely secured. "Not all history is always recorded; which to me is highly irrational and quite a pain."

"Why weren't they recorded in history?" Yamamoto interjected.

"Some things should be left alone and never remembered," Fon spoke while petting the white monkey that sat on his shoulder. "But unfortunately, some things can also never be forgotten."

"Back to the topic of the Arsenio Famiglia," Reborn said as he adjusted his fedora so his eyes were hidden. "They were one of the first families established before Vongola was even thought of. They had practically all the power of Italy and the surrounding countries at their fingertips. The black flame that you saw was probably the original, also known as the Dying Flames. These were taken into practice by the bosses of the Arsenio. Unlike the Dying Will Flames, there was only three attributes instead of seven.

"Before the Primo came, the Arsenio kept everyone in line with an iron fist made from the pure fear that they spread across the countries throughout Europe. When the ideas of Vongola got established as an opposing force to the famiglia with a power that rivaled theirs, the Mafia Wars began. Bloodshed, death, massacres, and bloodlust reigned down upon this era until the Arsenio famiglia just disappeared. There was no way to figure out where they went or even if they were still alive. Thinking that this history would soil the Vongola mafia's name, Secondo made sure to erase all traces of the Mafia Wars that took place…"

"Aren't you forgetting something important in that, Kora!" remarked Colonnello.

"…I was getting to that," growled Reborn. Then he looked back at the guardians and held up three fingers. "Like I said before, the Arsenio made the first Flames, but theirs' only consisted of three; black, red, and white. The Vongola were the first to find a way and morph these Flames into the Dying Will Flames. Mist and cloud were extracted from black. Storm and lighting were extracted from red. Sun and rain were extracted from white. And sky came from the conjoined forms of all three. This was the main cause of starting the Mafia Wars."

"Hn…then why have they appeared again after so long," Hibari spoke up. "Those herbivore's must be either weak or stupid to come out now."

"AH! I know the answer to that question!" yelled Skull while he raised his hand in the air. "It's obvious that either they forgot or stopped caring about the problem! That was until news of Vongola Decimo reached their ears. It probably reignited their hate because of the similarities all of you have with Vongola Primo."

"Reincarnation is highly illogical, idiot." Verde smirked. "But that is a good point. You all resemble Primo's generation uncannily. I'll have to do some research on your ancestral lines…"

Then without much of a warning, Mammon got up from the couch. "Since this discussion is technically over I will be using the rest of my time somewhere else…where money is involved." And just like that, he disappeared.

"Well, since what Viper said was true, you don't have a reason to disagree with my choices anymore. Am I right?" commented Reborn.

"EXTREMELY SO MASTER PAO-PAO!"

"As long as Juudaime stays safe."

"Hahaha, same here."

"Kufufufu…"

"Hn."

"H-hai Reborn," Tsuna finally mustered out. He still didn't like the idea of having a personal body guard with him practically 24/7 but he knew it was for the best. If what Reborn had said was true than his life was in grave danger. He pulled out the pill pack and gulped down two more pills before looking at the clock on the wall. It read 7:53pm. "Ahhhhh, I forgot the grocery bags when I got attacked! What are we going to do for dinner now?"

"MY CANDY TOO," cried out Lambo.

While the two of them were having a panic attack, Fon looked at them with a smile on his face before smiling. "How many bags were there exactly?"

Tsuna looked over at the Chinese arcobaleno before counting in his head. "Um, about eight or nine, I think…"

"Well when I was coming over to your house I seemed to have stumbled upon your bags then. I was going to take them back to the vendors but I guess I don't have to now. I put them in the kitchen so they wouldn't spoil while the meeting was going on."

With that said, the small teen sighed in relief. "Thank you very much, Fon-san. That was a life saver."

"No problem, young one."

"Since we are on this topic; what's for dinner, Kora?"

….-….()()()….-….

Tsuna woke up with a start and wrapped his arms around his legs while putting his head on his knees. He breathed in and out slowly, reassuring himself that it was just a nightmare. There was no need to dwell on a dream but it was so surreal to him. Only a few parts of the dream stuck to him and they were the worst parts, something that his state of mind couldn't just fabricate on its own will. He lifted his head up and looked at the digital clock on his night stand. It only read 2:30am. Definitely not a time to get up. After a few moments of thought, he got up from the bed, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep any time soon, and opened the door to the hallway. Being as quiet as humanly possible, Tsuna tip toed down the hall passed room '18'. When he successfully passed the room, he was safe to walk normally again.

He made himself comfortable on one of the bean bags in the lounge room and stared aimlessly up at the ceiling. At times like these, he missed his mother and real home in Japan. If that assassination attempt had never happened, or better yet, if he wasn't related to the mafia, then he could still be home. While he was thinking over the 'could haves' of life, he didn't notice someone else's presence entering the room.

"What are you doing up, herbivore?"

Tsuna shot up from the bean bag and saw Hibari standing by the door in pure black sweat pants on and a loosely fit t-shirt on.

"I-I-I-," stuttered the stunned brunette.

"Just spit it out or I'll bite you to death for being an idiot," Hibari growled as his patience started to run thin.

"F-For some reason," Tsuna said while having a sad smile on his face. "I couldn't sleep after I woke up. I thought that it would be best to sort out the thoughts in my head…hehe…"

A strange twinge of unidentifiable emotion was felt is Hibari's chest as he looked at the solemn expression on the brunette's face. He pushed it out of his mind and leaned on the entrance way. The longer he looked at or stayed near this certain herbivore, strange emotions always coiled up inside of him. This irritated the skylark to no end but he made sure that his emotions didn't show on the surface as he continued to stare at the smaller teen.

His caramel brown hair was more disheveled than usual, probably from the reason he had woken up. A nightmare maybe… The pajamas, which were a very light blue, he wore hung loosely from his small, lean, and feminine like body. Hibari walked over to the herbivore and grabbed his wrist, hoisted him up on his feet. With his other hand, the skylark grabbed Tsuna's chin so he was looking up at him. The honey colored eyes stared back with visible panic.

Their bodies were so close that Tsuna could feel the body heat that was emitting from the raven haired teen. He tried to move away but Hibari had him frozen in place with his intense stare. A blush was most definitely rushing up to the brunette's face and he felt sort of light headed at that too. Having his cloud guardian at such a close range made him feel extremely self-conscious and awkward; especially with the fact that he was being stared at with such an intimidating look.

Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably when the hands gripping his wrists increased in strength. It was now impossible to even try to move. Hibari's face came closer to the brunette's face until their noses were practically touching. Then he put his head onto the smaller teen's shoulder. The added weight made the smaller flinch in partial fear. Inside of Tsuna's head, he was mentally shutting down.

Hiieeee! What is he doing? Screamed Tsuna mentally in his mind that was now in panic mode overdrive. H-Hibari must be still half asleep, yeah, that has to be it. He i-i-isn't all the way awake!

"H-H-Hibari-san…," Tsuna said while trying to shift away. When he didn't get a response, he tried again. "H-H-H-Hib-."

"Be quiet herbivore," Hibari muttered out before the brunette could finish speaking. At that, he became silent.

Taking in a breath of the boy's alluring scent, which smelt like the sweetness of a honeysuckle, made his mind sort of drift away from his body. He loosened his hold on the brunette's wrist until he finally let go completely. Tsuna's face was bright red and he stood in place not knowing what to do till Hibari spoke again and broke the silence.

"Get to bed herbivore." He said with finality with no means of argument to be tolerated. Tsuna complied and left in a flash, leaving the raven haired teen staring at the door with a confused scowl on his face.

….-….()()()….-….

The morning went by smoothly enough, though there were now six (technically five, since Mammon was never there) more occupants in the house. No MAJOR arguments. No food fights of death. No nothing…

That was until Reborn stated that he had less than three days to learn, write, read, and speak Italian. It seemed that Reborn had 'somehow' gotten the date wrong and school would actually start on Monday. Since it was Friday, a crash course would be the only way.

"But Reborn~! How can we learn an entire language in these than a week?" Complained Tsuna as he picked up Lambo from the ground.

"No 'buts' dame-Tsuna," smirked the fedora wearing man. "Three of your guardians already know Italian so ask one of them to teach you the basics. The school only takes in students who are multilingual. You won't fail in getting into the school and I'll make sure of that if need be."

After the sadistic man said that, Tsuna ran out of the kitchen to find Gokudera for help on this subject…

….-….()()()….-….

The three days passed in a flash and Tsuna's brain was practically exploding from all the stuff that had been put in it by Gokudera and Reborn. He was called dame-Tsuna for a reason! He readjusted his uniform for the umpteenth time as he looked into the mirror in his bathroom. The school uniform consisted of a long sleeved white dress shirt, black dress pants, black tie (which had to white strips to identify him as a 10th grader, and black dress shoes. It felt like the attire that he had to wear whenever the mafia was involved. Well…he WAS going to a Mafia High School.

He looked over at the clock and saw that it read 7:46am. School started at 8:30 so he headed out of his room to meet with the rest downstairs.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted when Tsuna got into the family room.

"Hahaha, you look good, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed, grabbing his bag off of the couch.

"Ah…" the brunette looked around to see where the rest were. There was no sign of Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, or Hibari. "Where are the rest?"

"Hibari left some time ago. Mukuro and Chrome left a few minutes after to see how the school was and Ryohei was talking about on extreme training he needed to do before going to school." The rain guardian explained to the confused teen.

"Thanks for telling me," smiled Tsuna as he scratched the back of his head out of habit. "Well, I guess we should get going to then."

With that, the three friends left the house and made their way over to their new school.

After about ten minutes of walking, the trio finally reached the school. It was HUGE! Tsuna could only gape had how huge the high school was. It was the largest campus he had ever seen. There were a total of five large building that were arranged in a box like combination. The large courtyard that was in the middle of the buildings had an elaborate fountain and was decorated with green grass and plant life. The three story buildings were a light tan color with dark brown shingled roofs. It oozed out 'rich school' from its very being and this made Tsuna feel very out of place.

"Don't worry about anything, Juudaime," reassured Gokudera when he felt the change in the brunette's demeanor. "I've been in schools like this when I lived in Italy."

With the reassuring smile from Yamamoto as well, Tsuna tried to relax a little bit more so he wouldn't worry his friends. They walked into the office building where they were greeted by a secretary.

She moved the glasses off her face and stared at the three teenagers. "Are you three also transfer students?"

"Hai," replied Tsuna when I woman spoke in Japanese. This must have meant Hibari had already come here.

"Well, I will need to know your names as well as your famiglia name as well," the young woman said and put the glasses back on.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi," replied Tsuna. "We are from the Vongola famiglia."

The secretary stopped with her typing and her head flew up, looking at the three in astonishment. "Did you say that you are from the Vongola?"

The brunette nodded his head in response.

"Do you have any way we can truly identify you?" she questioned skeptically.

Tsuna was a little taken aback by that. No one ever asked him that before, but he complied. He took out the necklace that was around his neck, pulling it over his head, and showed the two rings that were present; the Vongola sky ring and the Natsu box ring. The woman examined it closely before finally concluding that it was real. She told them to wait as he left the office room. When she came back she held up seven golden pins that had the Vongola crest in it.

"Give these to the rest of your guardians. At this school it is mandatory that your famiglia symbol is on your uniform," she explained. "These are the schedules you all will need for your classes and the students IDs will be mailed to you tomorrow."

After they received all of the school papers, the secretary called in an upper classmen to bring them to their homeroom.

"He will be coming shortly," the secretary said. "I have to take my leave to report to the principle. You can sit in the seats over there till the student comes."

She then left Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in the front office.

"Ahahah, this place seems fun," commented Yamamoto. "Can't wait to see what clubs they have."

"Hmph, only you would think that it is fun here, baseball-otaku," growled out Gokudera as he shifted the papers in his hands.

"Ah, don't start fighting Gok-," Tsuna stopped in mid sentence. A chill went down his spine. He swerved his head over to the door to the office and saw a tall student come in. The black haired students amber eyes caught hold of Tsuna's and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Hello, the secretary called me to bring you to your class," the smooth, deep voice said to the trio. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Ignazio de Arsenio."

(TBC)

Thank you for reading and I'll try to update again (^w^)


	6. Chapter 05

And here is the next installment of my fanfiction. (-_-)

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: it's a pity that i don't own the awesomeness of KHR, the home of the bishies...why, oh why...**

Chapter 05

Hyper Dying Will Time in the Lunch Room and the Varia…this can't be good…

"Hello, the secretary called to bring you to your classes," the smooth, deep voice said to the trio. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Ignazio de Arsenio."

After a few more moments, Tsuna finally broke the eye contact. Unfortunately when he did that a sharp pain went through is left shoulder. It felt like an immense heat was engulfing him. Not wanting to alarm his friends though, he didn't let it show on the outside. The brunette warily looked at the tall upper classmen and his hyper tuition told him that it was all his doing.

"Che," growled Gokudera. "Are you going to bring us to class or what, bastard?"

The student named Ignazio flashed Gokudera a menacing smile before answering his question. "If I wasn't going to bring you underclassmen to your classes then I would have just ignored the secretary's call and not have even come. Why waste my precious time on such idiotic matters?" At this point the silver haired teen was fuming. "And just a word of warning, that cocky and stuck up attitude of yours will get you in trouble in this school. It's not a place to get high and mighty, especially if you are an underclassman."

Gokudera was about to retort with a nasty comment but Yamamoto's hand gripped onto his shoulder to stop him.

"Maa, maa. There's no need to argue. Sorry sempai, we didn't know how this school system worked," explained Yamamoto with a strained smile on his face. "Since we haven't been in Italy long, there are still some things we don't understand all the way."

"Hmm, well that's fine," Ignazio continued to smile. "I guess we should get going then."

The four of them left the office with Ignazio leading the way to the building with the Roman Numeral 'X'. It marked the 10th graders personal building. He led them to the second floor where their first class was, Algebra II. Gokudera and Yamamoto went inside the class and Tsuna was about to follow until a hand tenderly rubbed his left shoulder. He was about to turn around when he felt the upperclassman lean into him.

"And you should be extra careful from now on, Little Vongola Decimo," the amber eyed 12th grader whispered next to his ear. His nails dug into Tsuna's shoulder blade and he gasped out in pain when the intense heat came back. Ignazio pulled away with a smirk on his face. "You'd better get into class before your friends start to worry about you. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

With that said, the upperclassman left and Tsuna regained his breath before entering the classroom. His two best friends looked at him with concern written all over their faces but he just gave them a reassuring smile.

The teacher introduced the trio to the rest of the class. They were greeted kindly enough until the teacher told them which family they were from. Many of the students looked at them with shocked expressions, disbelief, awe, or apprehensive ones. After they were seated in the back of the class where there were empty seats available, Tsuna sighed. This was going to be an extremely tiring day and it had just started.

*.-.-.-.()()().-.-.-.*

One of the weirdest experiences that Tsuna had since he came to Sicily, Italy was how the school worked, which what he was experiencing right now. Lunch.

Sitting in the classroom or eating lunch on the roof top (if Hibari wasn't there to bite them to death) were the only two places Tsuna usually ate. Weirdly, the schooling system in Italy made it mandatory for all students to eat in a lunch room with the rest of the student population at the same time. There were no blocks at SMHS, Sicily Mafian High School, so that meant everyone had to be in the cafeteria.

And Tsuna had to admit, the cafeteria was HUGE. There were numerous lunch lines with practically anything possible to eat. American, Japanese, Chinese, Mexican, and European food were marked in the designated lines.

"SAWADA!" yelled a familiar voice when the trio walked through the cafeteria room to find a table to sit at.

"Ah, onii-san!" smiled Tsuna in relief. Ryohei had already gotten a table and the rest were there aside from Hibari. After sitting down as well, Tsuna handed Ryohei, Chrome, and Mukuro their designated pins. Since there was only one mist Vongola pin, Mukuro cleanly broke it in half so they both had a piece.

"TODAY WAS EXTREMELY FUN!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically while pumping his fists in the air.

"Hahaha, so true," replied Yamamoto.

"Where were you all whole time in class because I know for a fact that it was as boring as hell," retorted Gokudera.

"W-what do you think about the school, bossu?" questioned Chrome as Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera started to argue.

Tsuna felt uneasy about the question. He didn't want to lie but telling the truth would result in everyone else to become wary and uneasy as well. So he opted to lie. "Class is harder than it was in Namimori but aside from that everything else is fine. No trouble has happened yet so I think it's good to be back at school."

Chrome nodded her head, understanding what he meant. But when he looked away from her to stop his friends from fighting she looked up at Mukuro who had a suspicious aura to him.

"He's lying," muttered Mukuro when he returned to the pasta that he had previously gotten.

"Maybe he will tell us what's wrong when we get home," responded Chrome as she nibbled on the garlic bread from Mukuro's dish.

He sighed and looked at Chrome and then smiled. "Thank you Nagi. But I think he won't say anything…until it is too late…"

Then a loud bang made Chrome and Mukuro stop their private conversation and look over to where Tsuna was sitting. A tray of food that had been full of mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and meat loaf was now all over the brunette's head. The cafeteria became quiet and the guy who had done that laughed hysterically with the five other boys behind him.

"HA! This must be a joke," the guy snickered as he stared at Tsuna. "You are the Vongola Decimo? You can barely be passed off as a boy and you have the audacity to wear the pin on your shirt. Pathetic."

Others in the cafeteria started to laugh as well with what the guy was saying. Mukuro growled and was about to bring his trident out to set the kid straight but the bomber beat him to the punch.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO JUUDAIME? YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

Yamamoto, whose face usually had a bright smile now had a deep frown, he didn't even bother to stop Gokudera.

"And who are you," laughed the people on the crowd that was now gathering around the table. "A lackey to the wimp."

"Man! I didn't know that the Vongola have such garbage as their bosses and guardians now," laughed another.

While the crowd of people continued to say degrading thing to the group Chrome tried to give her boss help with the mashed potatoes that were all over his hair.

"Bossu are you alright…" she trailed off trying to look her boss in the eyes which were covered by his bangs. Then she let out a small squeak when a hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled up by the one who had just humiliated her boss in front of the whole student body.

"Wow. You even have a girl as one of you guardians," he cackled. "Since you are so weak and girly you would mind if I take her off your ha-."

Before he finished his last word a punch was delivered to his face and his grip on Chrome released when he fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Everyone looked shocked when Tsuna wiped his fist on his pants, even his guardian. Silence enveloped the cafeteria once again before the brunette spoke.

"I have nothing against you messing with me alone but when you start to look down upon my guardians, I will not take it." Tsuna said calmly and looked at the crowd of people with his now orange tinted eyes. "Now I would like you to leave us alone."

The last thing he said was not a request but a demand.

"Don't get cocky you brat!" barked out the guy as he picked himself off the floor. "Since you just hit me, this is war."

After he said that he pulled out knife from his uniform and it was coated in purple flame. The rest of his group did the same.

Mukuro smirked as he only saw that they were just lighting, cloud, and sun users. No mist's made it easy for him.

Gokudera and Yamamoto got ready to fight as well.

Both groups sprung into action and the fight was on…well it really was one sided since the Vongola overpowered the group by a landslide. They were done before it had even started.

"Kufufufu, that was boring. This was a waste of time fighting a no name family such as yourselves. And you say that we are weak," Mukuro sighed. He pressed the pointed part of his trident on the boy's neck beneath him until blood started to show. But before he could go any deeper a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Mukuro stop," Tsuna said. He blinked and his eyes went back to the soft honey brown. The students in the cafeteria just gawked at them and Tsuna really didn't want to be the center of attention. "Let's leave."

*.-.-.-.()()().-.-.-.*

Ignazio watched the fight that the Vongola were obviously winning and he smiled at the sight. When they won and left the cafeteria, the raven haired 12th grader leaned back in his chair and chuckled. It was going to be fun breaking and destroying that innocent child. He then got up from his seat and got ready to head to class since lunch period was officially over.

*.-.-.-.()()().-.-.-.*

The rest of the school day went by with students obviously talking about the Vongola famiglia and its new boss. Tsuna tried to ignore it but it was practically impossible. What he did in the lunch room was worse than he could imagine. He had thought that after he did that the students would leave him and his friend alone. It actually gave the opposite effect. The stronger famiglia's of the school now wanted a piece of the Vongola whether they wanted it or not.

Gokudera had been attacked twice in PE and Yamamoto was almost jumped in the hallway to 7th period.

The first day of school and everything that could go wrong was going beyond wrong. The only one who came out unscathed was Hibari since no one knew that he was the Vongola cloud guardian.

When school finally ended, Tsuna made sure that everyone was okay before going home as secretly as possible. If any of the other famiglia knew where they lived, the problems would just increase. After reaching the house he sighed in relief. No more running. No more fighting. Just peace and quiet. He opened the front door and was tackled to the ground, hard.

"Lambo wants candy! Reborn won't give me any!"

Oh yeah. Peace wasn't a something that was normal in his household.

"Stupid cow! Get off of Juudaime!"

Before Lambo could retaliate with something along the lines of 'BAKA-Dera', Tsuna picked him up in his arm and got up as well. "It's okay, Gokudera. No need to argue. Today was already pretty stressful."

"A-ah, I'm very sorry Juudaime," he said while bowing.

"I guess we should go find you some grape candy then," Tsuna sighed. After reaching the kitchen, he went towards the cabinet that was filled with an assortment of foods that he had bought at the market. He pulled out a purple colored candy bag and handed three pieces to Lambo. The five year old thanked Tsuna before running out the room, probably to annoy Gokudera.

Right when Tsuna was about to make his way out as well, something from his peripheral vision caught his attention. He looked over to Mukuro leaning slightly on the counter island in the middle of the kitchen. The brunette was about to stutter out why he was there when his mist guardian beat him to the point.

"What happened at school today?"

"W-what do you mean? Y-you were there…" Tsuna said quite confused at the question.

"I meant before when Chrome asked you in the lunch room," Mukuro clarified. "You obviously were lying when you said that everything was okay. Are you going to tell us or will you be keeping it to yourself before it is too late for any of us to help you…"

Mukuro's tone was so serious that it surprised Tsuna. But even if what he said was indeed true, Tsuna would rather keep it to himself before getting anyone else involved in the matter. "N-nothing happened. Why w-would you think I-I'd lie?"

His mist guardian sighed stopped leaning on the counter. "Oya, oya…I guess you won't talk..." he was slightly disappointed that the brunette wasn't going to say anything. That meant that he would have to find out by himself. "Well then. I'll be going."

*.-.-.-.()()().-.-.-.*

Dinner was what Ryohei would say "EXTREMELY AWKWARD!" and the only sounds that could be heard were the clattering of forks, spoon, knives, and chopsticks. The school day had been so exhausting for the group. They didn't even have the energy to argue anymore or even talk.

Tsuna picked at the mashed potatoes that were on his plate, not hungry anymore for obvious reasons. The rest at the table had the same thoughts in their head while looking at their plates in front of them, except for Hibari since he never ate anything that wasn't the traditional Japanese food.

Reborn pushed his fedora up so his eyes were showing and looked at each of the people at the table. He cleared his throat and they all turned their head to him, aside from the other arcobaleno. "I would advise you all to eat and enjoy the last day of peace."

The brunette came up with the most intelligent response ever. "HUH?"

Then he noticed something weird. Mammon was at the table eating. He was never here because he always was taking jobs with the Varia. Reborn seemed to notice his student's brain start clicking its gears.

"This is a little late but tomorrow afternoon this house will be having more occupants." Before Reborn even said the next sentence, Tsuna already knew what was coming at he became as white as a ghost. The hit man couldn't help but smirk when he saw that. "Some matters have come up and the Ninth has assigned a mission to the Varia in Sicily. Unfortunately they don't have any place to stay while they are Italy, because of the amount of damage they always cause, so they will be staying here."

"You can't be serious," growled out Gokudera.

"Ah, I get to see Squalo," Yamamoto happily said.

"Oh no," was the only thing Tsuna could muster out and Reborn's smirk grew on his face. This just wasn't the sky bosses day…

(TBC)

Thank you for reading this chapter (O.O)

Review of all kind are welcomed, though flames will make me cry (TT_TT). Just Kidding...not really...


	7. Chapter 06

Sorry it took so long to update (-_-)

I was bombarded with tests this week and I couldn't update fast enough, but I will have another chapter posted on the weekend.

Well, i hope you enjoy. (This chapter was sooo stink'n to hard to put in words!)

**DISCLAIMER: as of now and always, KHR does not belong to me...the horror, oh the horror... **

Chapter 06

Chaos with a Hint of Fluffiness induced Alcohol

"VOOOOOIIIIIII!"

CRASH!

"Ushishishi…the prince does not take orders from a measly frog such as yourself."

"Ahh, the fake prince keeps speaking…"

Oh, there went the couch.

Tsuna grumbled irritably as he saw that the family room was being thrashed by the temporary guests. It was horrible and the brunette wanted to cry since two rooms in the house were now completely destroyed. He really had no clue on to how he would be able to pay for the costly damages and mentally cursed Reborn for his inconsiderate, sadistic decisions. Having the Varia group inside of the house was just asking for trouble. Though Tsuna would never say this out loud, the Varia were wild enough to be put in their own personal zoo.

A knife sliced through the air and Tsuna's face became victim to its sharp edge. He made an indignant 'Hie' out of terror as blood seeped down his face and fell onto the awaiting floor below. As quickly as possible he made his way out of the room and into the still-safe kitchen. It slightly surprised him that others were in there as well. Thankfully it was just Chrome and Lambo.

After sitting himself on the island chair, he laid his head on the counter and relaxed his tense body. Too much stuff was happening in his life right now. With school being a battle ground every day, the Varia's appearance didn't help with his stress intake. The brunette closed his eyes and just felt the cold that was seeping out of the marble counter top and it was soothing to him. Within seconds, his stressed out body went limp as he fell asleep.

()()().*.*.*.()()()

"There is no point in arguing about this mission," Reborn said as if it was nothing and all and quite normal.

"Why do we have to do something so trivial," growled the Varia leader. He slouched back in the chair that he had been sitting in. "That piece of trash can take care of himself just fine."

"Normally I would say the same thing but a more drastic situation is at hand." The hit man pulled out a picture of a raven haired teen smiling coldly at the camera with piercing gold eyes.

Xanxus snatched the photo away and looked at it himself. "And what is this?"

"That is the next heir to the Arsenio famiglia. That name should be enough for you to be able to grasp the importance of this situation."

"Fool, we can take care of ourselves, unlike some certain trash here."

Reborn slightly lifted up his fedora and looked at the Varia leader with his jet black eyes. "Then why are three of your men in critical condition in the Vongola's secret base hospital."

After saying that, Xanxus glared heatedly at the hit man. "They were fucking careless in their mission."

The sun arcobaleno sighed and took the picture that was now on the table. "Well at the moment I really don't care anymore, but since this was a mission that the Ninth said you had to take, there really is no sense in arguing. If you want to leave you'll have to consult with the Ninth on this matter."

"Who the hell cares about what that old man thinks," seethed out Xanxus. He got up from his seat and fingered his guns in irritation. Then without another word, he left the room so Reborn was alone.

Reborn looked at the picture once again in his hands and had the urge to crumple it up and burn it to a crisp but he didn't. Leon shuffled around on his shoulder as he felt the killing intent of his master.

"Ignazio de Arsenio," the hit man growled out with a cold glimmer in his black eyes.

()()().*.*.*.()()()

While Tsuna slept peacefully, Chrome found a band-aid to put on the cut that was on his cheek. He only slightly stirred in his sleep and the purple haired girl sighed in relief. She went back over to where Lambo was and helped him get out the bag of grape candy that was on the shelf.

"Lambo the great thanks you," the five year old stated before running out of the kitchen to who-knows-where.

Chrome was about to leave the kitchen as well until she saw that her boss had an extremely pained expression on his face. She lightly shook his shoulder to wake him up but only instead of waking up, he started to whimper. It was obvious that the brunette was in pain both in reality and the dream state.

"_M-Mukuro-sama!" There was no answer so she tried again. "Something is wrong with b-bossu!"_

After a few second she got an answer back.

"_Where is he?"_

"_A-at the moment we are both in the kitchen."_

"_Then stay. I'll be there in a moment."_

Mist enveloped the front of the kitchen door and after it cleared Mukuro was there in its place. The bluenette walked over to where Tsunayoshi was and hoisted him up into his arms. After readjusting the boy to a more comfortable position he looked over at Chrome.

"I'll bring him to his room," was the only response that came out till he left in the mist again.

After arriving to the warm orange room, Mukuro laid the sleeping boy on his bed. Tsuna whimpered pitifully and subconsciously grabbed onto the corner of his mist guardians uniform before he was about to get off the bed. A little shocked at the action, Mukuro looked down at the hand that held him in place. Without a second thought, he sat himself down on the bed before releasing the vise grip on his jacket. When the hand was pried off , the sleeping brunette instinctively curled himself up in a ball.

A few moments passed and the brunette unraveled himself back to just lying on his back. Mukuro hovered over the small teen, with his face only inches away from the others face.

"Tsunayoshi…"

He was about to lower his face even more but the door to the room slammed open. The bluenette averted his gaze from the brunette and irritably looked over to the intruders.

"What are you doing with the herbivore?" Hibari growled out with his tonfas raised, ready for a fight.

"Kufufufu, why do you care skylark?" Mukuro responded, still in close proximity with Tsunayoshi. Then an idea popped in his head and he smirked. "What are you, jealous perhaps?"

When the mist guardian said that, he gently brushed his lips against the brunette's cheek. Before he could reach the Vongola's lips, though, a tonfa flew towards his face. He quickly jerked away before hit it him.

"Oya, oya. Was that necessary, little bird?"

"I'll bite you to death," and without waiting for a response, he lunged.

()()().*.*.*.()()()

Needless to say, when the poor brunette woke up from a loud crash, his room was already victim to World War III. It took not only himself, but also Chrome and Fon to stop the fighting that went on between Mukuro and Hibari. Neither of them had even told the reason on why they had been battling it out in Tsuna's room and after asking over and over again, the sky guardian gave up.

"Ahhh, I didn't know that sleeping would turn out making me even more tired," Tsuna groaned as he made his way to the spare eating room. It was dinner time and that meant that everyone would have to be there to eat. Before he even got to the room it was already loud with yelling and intense conversation. He took a few deep breaths before going in as well.

"Good afternoon Juudaime. Are you feeling better?" Gokudera questioned when Tsuna sat in between him and Yamamoto.

"Hai," he replied back as he got himself semi-comfortable in the chair. Tsuna could already sense the upcoming dinner disaster. He quickly scanned around the table and sighed in relief. Xanxus was not here, along with Reborn, Mukuro, and Hibari. That meant all the sadistic ones weren't here.

"Voooiiiii! Vongola brat!" Tsuna instinctively turned his head over to where Squalo was sitting. He was greeted by the long haired man's scowl of distaste. "Boss told me to tell you that the idiot fake prince and the frog trash will be attending your shitty school tomorrow!"

"O-okay," was the only response that Tsuna could muster out before Reborn came into the dining room.

The hit man walked over to Verde and whispered something into the evil scientist's ear. A grin spread across both of their faces and they left the room at the same time. A shiver went up the Vongola's spine for no apparent reason so he ignored it until the food for dinner was brought out to the table. He took a piece of the Italian bread and started to nibble on it while watching his guardians in the room eat as well.

Gokudera went right for the fettuccine pasta. It was a pretty obvious choice to Tsuna for the half Italian.

Yamamoto went for the sushi dish. Having that was probably a reminder of home for the baseball player since his dad was a sushi chef back at Namimori.

Chrome was helping Lambo eat so the table wouldn't become a victim to his five year old eating habits. Though the spaghetti was still everywhere.

He then moved his attention over to onii-san. At first glance it looked like he was eating a hamburger just fine, but Tsuna's hyper tuition told him otherwise. The brunette continued to stare at the boxer and saw that his face was slightly red and his voice was louder than usual with his excessive 'EXTREME'.

While still staring at the boxer, Tsuna grabbed his cup of water from the table and took a sip out of it. If his attention wasn't centered around the people at the table he would have figured out that the taste in the water was slightly sweeter than normal. But unfortunately, he didn't notice.

The "water" was gone within seconds and Tsuna felt sort of dizzy. Word were starting to slur together and he couldn't keep is head from out of the clouds. Fon was the first to notice the strange behavior around the table.

"Are you alright," he questioned to Tsuna when his head slightly bobbed to the side.

"Huuhhh *hick*, hewo H-Hibari. W *hick* when did you g-grow out your hair?" the brunette responded. All the other occupants to the room jerked their heads in the direction of the Vongola boss.

"J-J-Juudaime," stuttered out the silver haired teen.

Tsuna's half-lidded eyes went from the shocked Fon to Gokudera. "Hehehe." His arms made its way around Gokudera torso and said teen's face lit up in a blush.

"J-J-J-J-Juu-."

"Ushishishi, what's wrong with the peasant?" Bel said with the Cheshire grin on his face.

Right when Yamamoto was about to grab Tsuna, the brunette let go and ran out of the dining room in a fit of giggles and hiccups.

"Hahah, what just happene-," before the baseball player could finish his sentence Ryohei fell out of his chair, passed out on the ground with the cup of "water" clutched in his hands.

"This is definitely not water," said the monotone voice of Fran as he picked up the cup that was his.

Gokudera came out of his stupor and picked up his glass of this supposed "water". He took a small sip of it before it fell to the ground.

"Oh no," then he ran out of the room with Yamamoto at his heels.

()()().*.*.*.()()()

Tsuna skipped through the hallway in his hazed state and made his way to the lounge where he found an unsuspecting Mukuro watching the Sicily News. In the spur of the moment, the brunette launched himself at his mist guardian. His arms latched around Mukuro's neck and the surprise made him stand up ready to fight. When he saw the one who was on him he mentally sighed.

"Oya, oya. What are you doing Vongola?" he got the answer when he smelt the scent of sweet alcohol coming from the boy.

"P-P*hick* pineapple," the brunette rubbed his face into the mist guardians hair and before he could respond back, Tsuna unlatched himself and ran out of the room.

As he ran through the hallway once again (well it was more of a clumsy stumbling), he saw a familiar fluffy ball flying through the air.

"Hibird, Hirbird, Hibird," Tsuna sang while following the bird and trying to catch it at the same time. The yellow bird flew down to the first floor and went out of the window and Tsuna dutifully followed it. Right before the bird went up into the sakura tree in the backyard, the Vongola grabbed it in his hands gently. "Hehehehe, I caught Hibird. I caught Hibird."

…********…

Hibari looked down from the branch he had been lounging on and saw Hibird get captured in the hands of the herbivore. He obviously knew that something was wrong with the herbivore when he started to giggle annoyingly. The skylark got up and jumped down to the grass below right in front of the brunette. Tsuna looked up at Hibari's with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were half-lidded and haze, which definitely caught Hibari's attention.

"Get back inside the house, herbivore. If you don't I'll bite you t-," before he finished his sentence, the herbivore latched himself around his torso.

"Hewo H-Hib*hick* Hibari," Tsuna giggled.

The raven haired teen's mind mentally froze of a second until he regained himself and hit the herbivore on the head with one of his tonfa. Both arms let go off him and instead went towards the spot that had been hit.

"Mou, that was m-*hick* mean," the boy whined.

"Get back inside."

The flushed faced teen looked up at Hibari with a pout on his face. "But I wanna stay with Hibari."

After he said that, Tsuna took a step forward to latch himself back around Hibari but gravity seemed to be against him and he instead, tripped and fell into the raven haired teen. The force of the fall made them both fall on the ground with Tsuna on top and Hibari at the bottom.

"H-Herbivore. Get off of me now," the cloud guardian growled. Then he saw that the brunette was unconscious and slightly snoring which implied that he had passed out.

A rustling sounded in front of him as Hibari sat up with the Vongola boss in his arms. He glared in that direction when the fedora wearing hit man appeared.

"And I always thought that Tsuna would never be able to top," the hit man laughed mockingly.

()()().*.*.*.()()()

The blaring sound of the alarm clock woke Tsuna up and he groaned when a splitting headache erupted. He got up from his bed and looked at the clock to see that it read 8:22.

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee! School starts in eight minutes!" screamed the hysterical brunette and he ran to the bathroom.

Reborn leaned on the outside of Vongola boss's door and smirked to himself. He had collected some good blackmail against his student yesterday.

(TBC)

the next chapter will be actiony so stay tuned for the next installment.

And reviews are loved greatly \(^w^)/


	8. Chapter 07

Here is the next installment to the PoTS series...i just noticed, when i abbreviate it, it sounds like Prince of Tennis...weird

Well, i hope you enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: KHR is unfortunately not mine...for now, that is**

Chapter 07

Punishment, Knives, and Explosions

"Stupid, stupid Reborn! Why did he tell everyone to leave and not wake me up for school?" grumbled Tsuna as he raced towards the school. He glanced at his watch to see that it was already 8:32. Two minutes late for his third day of school. The weather forecast wasn't great either. There was a downcast and rain would be coming is showers throughout the day. To make things worse, the brunette couldn't remember anything after the dinner yesterday **and** he had a killer headache to go along with it.

The school came into view and he sighed in relief. Not being in Namimori anymore did have its perks. Even if he was late he wouldn't get bitten to death by a certain someone. In a flash, he reached the school entrance and started making his way towards the 10th graders building. A crack of thunder sounded and he looked up but in that moment that he wasn't looking where he was going, he collided into somebody. He fell back from the force and held his now injured nose.

"What the hell?"

Tsuna's attention was brought from his injured face to the person who he had run into. The guy towered over him while ruffling his scruffy light blue hair with an irritated scowl on his face. His piercing lilac eyes glared at the poor brunette. There were two others that were with the person he had crashed into. The first one that got Tsuna's attention was a vibrant colored red head. Strangely, though, his eye colored contrasted greatly. They were pitch black in color, blending in perfectly with his pupils. The other of the three made Tsuna mentally cry. It was the 12th grader that had escorted him to class on the first day of school. A creepy smile adored his face as well.

"I-I'm very sorry. I wa-wasn't looking where I was going," Tsuna apologized while getting up from the ground.

"Well that's kinda obvious," replied the redhead.

"Shut it, Remo," growled the lilac eyed teenager. His glare went back to Tsuna before speaking again. "Aren't you a little late?"

"I-I-I…uh…y-yes," he stuttered out and looked down at the ground.

"Humph, well a detention will be good for you then."

"Yare, yare. It's kinda harsh if you ask me," the redhead, Remo, sighed. "You're probably only doing that because he ran into you."

Tsuna started fidgeting nervously as the other retaliated back at Remo. They had seemingly forgotten about him so he slowly started to back away toward the school building. It was short lived though when amber eyes caught his and made him freeze in place. The raven haired 12th grader laughed slightly before stopping the two bickering upperclassmen in front of him.

"Unfortunately, Remo, what Mylon said is sort of true." The smooth voiced Italian interjected. "Being late to school, skipping class, or whatnot obviously have consequences with it that must be carried out."

The brunette cringed from the playful tone Ignazio was using. He already knew that this wasn't going to end on a good note. Tsuna desperately wanted to run but for some reason, his body wasn't obeying his commands.

Remo lazily looked over at the underclassman and sighed again. "Whatever you say, Igna. Well I gotta get back to class since the morning rounds are over." He was about to leave but then stopped and looked over his shoulder at the lilac eyed teen named Mylon. "Give me the verdict in class I guess…"

Then he left toward the 11th graders building.

"I could just beat the crap out of you if you don't want the damn detention," Mylon smirked.

"A-ah, no t-thank you," Tsuna said while shaking his head to prove his point. "I'll just take the detention."

"Che! And I thought the Vongola Decimo had enough balls to fight," barked out the teen before making his way towards the 11th grade building as well. "You give him the detention. I don't mess with freak'n wimps."

When the other boy left, Tsuna felt extremely awkward and looked up at Ignazio. "I-I-I h-have to get to c-class," he shakily said.

"Awe~, I'm sort of hurt by that," the amber eyed teen replied back in a faked hurt tone of voice. "You don't want to have some nice alone time with me."

The upperclassman made his way over to Tsuna and in response, Tsuna tried to back away. His back hit against the 10th graders building wall and before he could process what happened, Ignazio trapped him between himself and the wall. Tsuna tried to move away but both of his wrists were grabbed and swung above his head.

"Struggling is futile, Decimo," laughed the teenager. The brunette gasped in shock when lips met his neck. He tensed up and held his breath in an attempted not to cry out when his neck started to be nipped at. "Hmm, not making sounds are you. Well I can change that really fast."

After he said that Tsuna felt a hand move down his side and found its way up his shirt to his bare belly. The smaller whimpered at the unwanted stimulant as tears ran down his face and tried to move away from the touch. But Ignazio would have that and pressed his lower body against the Vongola's. That made the brunette gasp out and a smile formed on the others face as he continued to nip and bite along his neck. While Ignazio's hand roamed to the hem of the boys school pants he felt a murderous aura behind him.

"Aaand one of the guard dogs finally came," he sighed and turned around, still having the Vongola's wrists pinned to the wall. "Aren't you supposed to be in class at the moment?"

"Let go of the herbivore."

"H-Hibari," Tsuna sobbed out as he once again tried to move out of the others vise grip around his wrists.

"Herbivore? Hee, that's a funny thing to call your boss," Ignazio chuckled. "Unfortunately I am still playing with him at the moment. Why don't you come get him a little later?"

A growl was heard before Hibari spoke again. "If you don't let him go, I'll bite you to death."

"Hmm, fine I will let him go today." He said. Then he leaned over and whispered in Tsuna's ear. "This was your punishment for being late to school. Next time I'll do more…so don't be late."

Then the Italian let go of Tsuna's wrists and made his way to the 12th graders building. When he was out of sight the brunette slid down the wall and sat on the ground, trying to wipe the tears off of his face. Never before had he been so helplessly exposed.

"Herbivore." Tsuna looked up to see Hibari standing in front of him with a irritated expression.

"S-S-sorry."

"Get to class after you have straightened yourself out." The prefect muttered out.

.oOo.

Tsuna came to class at the start of second period and before either of his friends had the chance to ask where he had went, he had already made up about how he woke up extremely late and had just gotten to school. Gokudera believed every word that he said but Yamamoto had an unreadable expression on his face the whole time till the end when he started to smile normally again.

Class went on like normal with no problems or fights breaking out. Sadly, when lunch came around, trouble brewed over.

"Hahaha, I guess it's time to go to the battleground again," laughed Yamamoto while the trio once again walked to the cafeteria.

"Those damn idiots think that they can beat Juudaime," splat Gokudera in distaste. "This school is just filled with low life famigia's."

"Please don't say that Gokudera…," Tsuna pleaded when heated stares from some of the students they were walking by. "I really don't want to cause any more trouble than necessary."

"But-!"

"Kufufufufu… I think Tsunayoshi is right in that aspect," answered a familiar voice behind them.

"Good afternoon, bossu~."

"Good afternoon to you too, Chrome. Mukuro."

"Ahh, I wonder where that fake prince is?" questioned the monotone Fran who was following behind Chrome.

As if to answer the call, a small knife lodged itself in Fran's frog designed hat. "Ushishishi, does that answer your question you frog idiot?"

"EXTREMELY CRAZY!"

Both Ryohei and Bel came through the hallway towards the cafeteria doors where the rest of the group was forming.

"So Vongola peasants, are we going to eat or not?"Belphegor questioned while twirling a few knives around his fingers.

Tsuna knew that on the other side of the doors there was going to be a fight waiting for them since it seemed that lunch period was practically a challenge lobby. He sighed to himself before speaking. "Well, I guess there is no point in prolonging the inevitable." Honey brown eyes turned to its orange tint before the group went into the war grounds known as the cafeteria.

.oOo.

Three different famiglia's had joined forces to fight the Vongola during the lunch period. And this time no one came out unscathed. Not only had the cafeteria been destroyed but also parts of the hallway near the lunch room. Burnt walls, sliced tables, craters in the walls, and broken glass adored throughout the destructive fight. There had been a share of illusions as well from Mukuro, Chrome, and Fran.

Tsuna winced slightly as he got up off of the clinics spare beds after he finished wrapping up his not so lucky right arm. The funny think was was that his injury was actually given to him by Bel. One of his knives that he threw towards the enemy had hit him when he got in its course.

"Why do they always want a fight?" Tsuna said to no one in particular. He left the nurses office on a hurry and made his way back to his last period class. This was the class he hated though since it was strictly a class for the future bosses. He arrived to the classroom a few minutes late and the teacher gave him a disapproving look as he sat down in his seat. A few of the student in the back of the class snickered amongst themselves but Tsuna opted to ignore them as best he could. Only thirty more minutes and he would be home free and away from school till tomorrow.

A paper ball hit his head after five minutes passed.

"_Do they really think that would bother me?" thought Tsuna as he continued writing down the notes. "I had to deal with this type of teasing all the time in Namimori."_

When the third one hit, he crashed his forehead on the desk in irritation. They were seriously testing his endless patience. A strange and foreign anger started forming inside of him as well.

"**Why don't you just kill though pests," whispered a smooth voice.**

Tsuna jerked up in his seat and looked around to see who had said that. But when it came again, he automatically knew that it was resounding in his mind.

"**It would be sooo much easier to destroy anything bugging you."**

"_No."_

"**But why," the voice all but purred.**

After repeating 'no' again, Tsuna ignored the strange voice inside of his head and looked back up at the board where the teacher was talking. Unfortunately he couldn't hear anything coming out of the teacher's mouth and his body started to get drowsy. Then a sharp pain erupted from his shoulder blade and he whimpered softly.

"**It's not nice to ignore me. I don't like that at all."**

The pain slowly increased and Tsuna had to gasp out for air.

"_P-Please s-s-stop it," Tsuna thought, his mind going hazy._

"**Hmmm, but what's the fun in th-?"**

Then the bell rang, indicating that school was now over. Tsuna stumbled out of his chair and ran for the door when the pain had abruptly stopped. He really needed to get home now. When he got through the door he made his way through the hallway until the 10th graders building exit was in front of him. The brunette reached for the door until an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Hiieee," Tsuna yelped out and tried to jerk himself away.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna. Calm down, it's only me."

Tsuna slightly turned his body to see Yamamoto was the one who held him. "A-ah, sorry. School today made me a little jitty."

"Hahaha, it's alright." Yamamoto grinned and let go of the brunette. "Guess we should get ourselves home then."

The Vongola boss nodded warily and followed hi rain guardian out of the school building. After getting Gokudera out of the front office (because he had threatened a teacher during class and blew up a portion of their third period class), the three of them made their way back home. When they got home, Tsuna excused himself and went towards his bedroom. The bed looked inviting enough to him but a shower would be best before sleeping.

He stripped himself of his school clothes and sighed as the warm shower water soothed the aches all over his body. He gently scrubbed at the cut on his forearm till all the excess blood was gone and after washing his body through fully, he just let the water caress his tired out body. When the water started getting cold, Tsuna reluctantly got out and made his way through the room to his closet. He put on a pair of orange shorts and a white t-shirt before flopping himself on the cushiony bed. As he started to phase in and out of consciousness, the foreign voice resounded once again in his head.

"**We can continue this some other time, I suppose…"**

(TBC)

Thank you for reading the chapter and the next one will be out some time next week...if tests don't destroy me

and review are much appreciated (ideas are welcome too)


	9. Chapter 08

Hello again (^w^) (sorry if there are any mistakes, my proof readers computer was down)

This chapter is sort of an opening to the main event for the second update that will be on the weekend, hope you enjoy

Oh, I almost forgot. On my profile page there is a poll for the pairings that I got through reviews. Please put your vote if you have time...

**DISCLAIMER: KHR still isn't mine...darn it...**

Chapter 08

S-s-scary S-s-stories…

Yawning loudly to himself, Tsuna made his way back downstairs after his much needed nap. He had a nagging feeling that someone spoke to him before he went to sleep but not knowing who, he pushed it to the back of his mind. His gaze trailed off towards the window that was placed in the hallway he was walking through. There was a raging storm going on outside. A lightning strike came close to the house and it made Tsuna jump in surprise. One bad thing about living in Sicily was that it was so close to the ocean, meaning storms could become very bad very fast.

The normal dose of arguing was heard from downstairs as he made his way to lounging room. Since it was only 5:20, dinner wouldn't be served till 7:00, so that meant he still had time to spare. He stretched out his body before going into the chaotic, yet comforting room. Yamamoto was having a one sided 'conversation' with Squalo while Fran was getting multiple knives stabbed into his hat by the "ushishi'ing" Bel.

"YO TSUNA!" yelled Ryohei, arm wrestling with Gokudera.

"Pay attention, lawn-head," growled out the silver haired teen until he saw Tsuna come into the room. He stopped wrestling and came over to the brunette. "Did you sleep well, Juudaime?"

"Yeah," Tsuna replied with a smile on his face. He scratched the back of his head and sat himself on the couch by Chrome.

The Sicily News was showing on the TV and Tsuna watched intently when the Emergency Broadcasting came on. Everyone in the room got quiet as the lady on the screen started speaking.

"This just in, all provinces by the coast are experiencing severe weather forecasts and the threat of a category 4 hurricane is well on its way," the wind wiped ferociously around the reporters face and the torrents of rain was making it harder to hear what she was saying. "Because of the unbalance in the hot and cold air currents, the threats of smaller category hurricanes are also a possibility from what our specialists are saying. Please stay inside for the time being and do not, I repeat, DO NOT leave the form of shelter that you are at now. Take all safety precaution and PLEASE -."

Then the TV shut off along with all the other power in the household.

"…kufufufu…well this sucks," sighed Mukuro. He got up from searching through the web from the now turned off computer.

The door to the lounge slammed open and all the guardians and Varia turned to see a drenched Hibari come in seething with anger. Hibird was on his shoulders, ruffling the feathers that were soaked with water. He growled irritably and made his way to one of the empty chairs, not bothering to even dry his soaked form off. Water droplets dripped down his face from his hair and Tsuna quickly got up and left the room to get some towels. When he came back with two fluffy white towels and a smaller hand towel, the brunette went over to his cloud guardian and offered them to him.

"H-Hibari, you should dry off before you get sick," Tsuna said when Hibari didn't take them.

"…" he stared up at Tsuna and though reluctant, he took the two towels for himself.

Tsuna grabbed Hibird from the chair and brought the yellow bird over to the couch with him to dry him off with the hand towel. While drying off, the room was consumed in silence. The sky was getting darker by the minute and that meant it was harder to see within the room everyone was lounging in. The pouring of the rain could be heard from outside and a flash of lightning lit up the room partially.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled out Squalo and literally broke the silence. "The hell? It's too damn quiet!"

"EXTREMELY SO!"

The brunette just finished scrubbing down Hibird and looked up at the two offenders who broke the peaceful silence. He let out an exasperated sigh and let the yellow fluff ball nestle in his hair. Now it was near impossible to see in the darkness that engulfed the room. An idea popped into Tsuna's head and he abruptly got up from the couch. There were a few questioned looks in his direction but he waved them off.

"I'm going to go get some spare candles for this room," he answered the untold question. "I saw some yesterday in the closet by the washer and dryer. I'll be right back."

And with that said, he left the room.

It was kind of comedic that the house he had been living in for a little more than a week could look so much more different when the power wasn't working. There was always at least one source of light on in the house. Without the electricity, the house was definitely a lot more eerie and creepy. Tsuna involuntarily shivered as he made his way down the stairs. Being the clumsy person he was, he fell after the first couple of steps and tumbled down very ungracefully. When he hit the last step and painfully got up, he rubbed his bottom because of the soreness that was coming. After a couple more falls and trips, the brunette finally got to the designated closet. He opened it up and felt around till he found what he was looking for. His stash came with long and skinny, short and circular, and glass container candles.

"…Where will I be able to find the lighter?" pondered Tsuna when he got all of the candles possible into his arms.

"Doesn't your storm guardian always have them?" a voice sounded right next to his ear.

"HIIIEE!" The candles dropped from his hands in shock and he turned around. "R-R-Reborn! Why'd y-y-you do that?"

Though it was too dark to see, Tsuna already knew that his sadistic smirk adored his face. "Still as useless as ever. You even fell down the stairs after taking only two steps."

"Y-y-you saw that…wait, then why didn't you help me?" Tsuna pouted out.

"Now why would I do that when it is much funnier to see my dame-student struggle?"

Tsuna gaped at what the hit man had just stated. Then it clicked that this was Reborn after all. Anything less and Reborn wouldn't be Reborn. The brunette knelt down on the floor and reached around to find all of the candles that had previously been in his hands. Not being able to see made it even harder for the sky boss.

Seeing his student shuffling around on the floor trying to get the candles made the hit man smirk and concoct a devilries idea. "Hmm, do you perhaps need some help?"

"That would be gr-," then Tsuna cut himself off. "W-wait. Is there some sort of catch for getting your help?"

"Maybe…or maybe not."

The brunette pondered over the possibilities that could happen from his decision and most of them ended badly. He shuttered at the thoughts of extra training so he shocked his head ferociously. "No, it's okay. I-I can get them myself!"

"Well that's too bad," responded the sadistic tutor. He easily grabbed a handful of candles from the ground. "And I will tell you what you owe me when we get back to the lounge."

The last part of his sentence was whispered into Tsuna's ear and a healthy blush erupted from his face because of the close proximity. Then Reborn left upstairs while Tsuna picked up the rest of the candles in his arms. He made his way back upstairs as well and went into the now candle lit room. Reborn had been right about Gokudera always having a lighter with him. It was pretty obvious if the brunette thought about it. His storm guardian was indeed a bomb otaku.

A strike of lightning lit up the room once again when Tsuna sat back down on the couch he had previously been on. When the lightning flash receded, Reborn spoke.

"Now since I helped bring some candles out it has come to my attention that everyone here has not yet had quality 'family' time with each other," cue the all knowing smirk of death. "Because there will obviously not be anymore school this week because of the hurricane, we can all start to get to know each other. And what better way than to tell fear-induced ghost stories on a wonderful night like this."

The poor sky boss cringed and gulped down his nervousness as best as he could. Unfortunately it wasn't working all that well. "I-I-I don't th-think that would be a idea."

"Hmph, the trash is scared of some little horror stories. Pathetic." Everyone in the room turned towards the door and saw Xanxus walk in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" fumed out Gokudera. "You'd better take that back or else!"

"Or else what, trash number 2," growled the Varia leader back.

Before Gokudera could yell back, Tsuna put a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him. Scary stories would beat fighting and destroying another room in this house any day.

"Since we don't have a hundred candles for the traditional game, we will be playing a revised version of Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai," explained Reborn as he grabbed one of the lit candles in the room. "Now everyone needs to grab a lit candle for the game to start." As instructed by the hit man, all the occupants of the room grabbed one candle each, aside from arcobaleno, Xanxus, Hibari, and the too scared Lambo. "Each of you must recite some scary story, urban legend, or one of your own experiences. When you finish telling it, you than blow out your candle. This will last until there are no more candles left. But watch out, usually it will attract unwanted attention from the netherworld…let the games begin shall we."

"I WANT TO GO FIRST! TO THE EXTREME," shouted out Ryohei and before anyone had a say in the matter he started his story. "This happened to one of my friends at the start of middle school. The old middle school gym that we had back when I was a 1st year had a strange aura to it all the time. The teachers at the school always told us to never go in there after school hours and all, but people always got dared to do it. It was said that sometimes past six in the evening a single, beckoning hand was seen to appear from its window. One of the 2nd years were dared into going into the gym to see whose hand it was. Unfortunately the next day the student went missing. But the weirdest thing was that there were supposedly two hands beckoning from the window after that…"

With that said, he enthusiastically blew out his candle and the room got a little darker. The room became deathly silent for a moment and only the sound of rain was heard from outside.

"That wa-wasn't scary at all, you turf-head," laughed Gokudera nervously. "I'll show you a sca-scary story. I'm also going to tell a true story. This one happened when I was still living in Italy. About ten years ago I turned on the TV around 2:30 am. Sure enough, all I saw on the screen were color bars and there was no sign of anything coming up soon. I was about to give up and go to bed when suddenly the color bars disappeared from the screen, and some place that looked like a dumping ground appeared instead. Together with the image, the words "_NNN The News Bulletin_" popped up at the top. For a while the screen continued to show the same dumping ground, viewed from a distance. I carried on watching it, wondering what it was. Soon a lot of names started appearing, moving slowly up from the bottom of the screen, like end credits of a movie; and a monotonous voice read out these names one by one. So it went on for the next five minutes or so, against a quiet, gloomy music in the background. Finally when all the names had been said, the voice announced; "_They are tomorrow's victims. Goodnight_." Ever since then I'm too scared to watch anything on TV past midnight.  
And no one has ever believed my story either…"

The next candle was blown out and the room dimmed even more. Squalo, Bel, Fran, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome, Reborn, and Tsuna were left with their candles still lit.

Fran yawned emotionlessly before speaking. "I guess it is my turn then. Yare, yare…oh, this one is dedicated to the fake prince. Lying isn't the answer." A knife was lodged into his hat while he was talking. "Now on to my story. A girl made up a story and published it on the Internet as a true story. The story went like this; there was a park where, if you went, you would see a boy always playing on his own. He would say to you "Let's play together." If you answered "Yes," you would be killed but if you answered "No," you could go home safe. The story quickly spread among children. One day the same girl went to a park and saw a boy actually playing there. The boy said to her, "Let's play together." The girl thought nothing of it and casually replied "Yes." And the girl died."

"_There went another candle," Tsuna mentally cried to himself._

"Ushishishi, what does that have to do with me you stupid frog."

"It's a lesson not to lie," Fran responded back nonchalantly.

"…I'll kill the frog later…" the prince seethed out. "Now it's my turn to tell, so shut up you peasants. One afternoon, a boy walking home from school was approached by an old woman. "Do you want a leg? Do you want a leeeg?" The boy tried to ignore her but she wouldn't go away. "Do want a leeg? Do you want a leeeg?" She asked him, over and over again. "I don't want a leg!" The boy rebuffed her harshly. A horrible scream rang out in the darkening street. People who rushed to the scene got the shock of their lives. On the street lay a boy who got his leg torn off…Ushishishi."

Now there were six candles left.

"I-I-I g-g-guess I w-will g-g-g-go then," stuttered out Tsuna. He felt the need to pace out from all the scary stories that were being told. "T-This was a personal experience when I was three. In the dream I was standing inside a room. And there I saw an old hag who was frantically looking for something, rummaging through drawer after drawer. I asked her, "What are you looking for?" The old hag turned around and spread out her hand. "_I am looking for my little finger_." I looked at it and sure enough her little finger was missing. Then the old hag asked me, "_Can you help me find it_?" I obviously said "yes" even though I was sort of scared, and helped the old woman find her missing finger. When I told my mom about it the next day she sighed in relief when I told her. She said that if you have the above dream, make sure you say yes to her request, _and_find her little finger. Because if you can't find her little finger, you will never be able to wake up again…"

The sixth candle was then blown out.

"Hahaha, my turn." Said the ever so cheerful Yamamoto. "When me and the team went to Kyushu for one of our field trips, the tour guide gave us a few urban legions of the region. Seven Misaki, or Shichi-Nin Misaki in Japanese, is a name given to a group of seven vengeful spirits. They are spirits of seven people who had met their ends in tragic ways, such as by drowning. They usually haunt places like sea or riverside. The Seven Misaki's souls are so full of grudge that they will not rest until they succeed at possessing and eventually killing another seven human beings: only then they become appeased and are able to leave this world. The unfortunate victims of Seven Misaki become the new Seven Misaki. And they too, must look for another seven victims to replace them, so that they can rest in peace...or so the locals say…"

And there went another candle.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! That was PATHETIC! No even scary at all," growled out Squalo. "I'll show you what a real horror story is. This is a common game that you can play if you have enough courage, that is. It is called the Mirror Ritual. Prepare four panels of mirror and one candle. Place the mirrors in such a way that when viewed from above they form a square with each side measuring 15cm in length and facing East, West, South and North respectively. Turn off the light and between 12:46 am to 1:13 am, that is for 27 minutes, put the lighted candle inside the square. Then something very terrifying will appear in the mirrors. Once there was someone who tried this ritual but seeing the imageshocked him so much that it turned him mute; and so what was really reflected in the mirrors still remains unknown. The terror drove him to gouge out both his eyes while he was in hospital. The only words he managed to utter before he died were: "I wish I had never seen it." None of you trashes can do it probably."

"Kufufufu, not scary." Replied Mukuro. "I don't have much to say but this is something Chrome and I heard about when we came to Japan. Isn't that right?"

"H-Hai," answered Chrome back. "It was the tale of Sanako's Phone Number. The story goes: This number is known as "Sadako's Number" and when you dial it you are supposed to be able to hear some strange, creepy noise, like "bwooo." They say that the person who calls this number will meet some kind of accident within a week…or so they say…"

"Oya, oya. Don't forget to tell the phone number. It was 090-4444-4444."

Then only one candle was left.

"Hmmm, seems it is finally my turn." Inquired the hit man. The room was practically pitch black with only the light of one small candle flame. "Then as a closing tale, I will tell you the urban legend of Kuchisake-onna, also known as the Slit-Mouth Woman. A child walking home from school is approached by a strange woman. The woman asks "am I beautiful?" Although her mouth is covered with an oversized surgical mask, the woman has attractive eyes and seemingly well-formed nose. So the child replies, "Yes, you are beautiful." "Even if I look like this?" says the woman, taking off her mask and revealing a ghastly red mouth which is slit from ear to ear. While the child is too stunned to move, the woman takes out a scythe from inside her coat and hacks the child to death…"

Everything went black. A flash of lightning cracked near making most of the occupants in the room jump in surprise.

"Well," said Reborn. "It's time for everyone to get to bed then. Hope you all wonderfully livid dreams tonight. Oh and on a side not, Kuchisake-onna only like children as her prey like most spirits. Children's blood and flesh are the sweetest."

"R-REBORN!" Tsuna cried out in horror. "Y-You expect us to go to sleep now. A-after all of those stories were told."

"Why of course," was the only reply he got and the hit man left the room.

…()()()…

"That was not nice, not nice at all," mopped Tsuna as he got on a pair of pajamas. His active imagination was acting up and every little sound that he heard gave him a mini heart attack. It was definitely not good for his body.

The brunette sat at the edge of his bed and blew out the five candles that he had brought with him to his room. He lied down on his bed and waited for sleep to come…but it never came. He flipped and turned and just couldn't get to sleep. The stories were too much for the young teen and sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do at a time like this. He just lied there looking up at the dark ceiling of the room and waited quietly for his brain to stop working.

Then the door to his room opened and he bolted up from his bed to see who, or better yet, what it was. It was shocking when he saw Hibari come in.

"H-H-Hiba-."

"Shut up herbivore. Your unnecessary movement in here kept me from being able to sleep," he growled out and made his way over to the bed. "Move over or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna complied and moved over other side of the queen size bed. Hibari twitched in annoyance but just passed it off as he got into the bed as well. He laid down with his back facing the brunette.

"Now go to sleep."

With someone else present in the room, it was sort of more relaxing and the thoughts of the stories disappeared from Tsuna's mind. The lulls of sleep soon crept up on him and he finally fell asleep.

"This is payback for the towel, herbivore." Hibari stated even though he knew that the boy had already went off to dream land. The skylark followed suit as the rain continued to pour outside.

…()()()…

Outside the house, unknown by anyone inside, a person was watching closely. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and turned it one before speaking into it.

"All is clear for tomorrow…"

(TBC)

Thanks for readings and reviews are most appreciated and loved.

And don't forget about the poll on my profile.


	10. Chapter 09

Just as promised, the weekend chapter is up.

I will most likely have a few more chapters than usual since it is my spring break starting today. FREEDOM!

Well, I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: why can't you be mine!...KHR belongs to the awesomeness of the real author. **

Chapter 09

The Warning and The Call

He felt heavy. Not the fat sort but heavy as in something was on top of him constricting his air space to his lungs. He tried to move away but he had no avail when said weight shifted with him. Tsuna opened his eyes slightly to see what the abomination was. A head of pineapple styled dark blue hair covered his line of sight and like anyone his age, he froze up in shock when arms circled around his waist.

"Hiiiieeee-mpfhh," his mouth was covered by the hand of the perpetrator who was on top of him.

"Oya, Oya. So noisy in the morning," replied the sleepy bluenette.

If the hand of Mukuro's was still on his mouth then the hands that were encircled around his waist was from somebody else. The brunette slowly turned his head to see a sleeping Hibari beside him. The world really had it out for the poor boy and he didn't like it at all.

He turned his attention back to his mist guardian that was still on top of him acting like it was all fine and dandy. "W-what are you doing in here?"

The bluenette's lips skimmed lightly against Tsuna's neck and he turned a bright crimson. "I didn't want the skylark to have you all to himself. That would be such a waste. Kufufufufu…"

A shiver went up the brunette's spine when Mukuro's signature laugh vibrated slightly through his body because of the close vicinity. Before Tsuna could ask what he meant by that statement, a certain raven haired teen brought his victim closer to his body. Awkward wasn't even the word that could describe the situation the sky boss was in at the moment. There was way too much stimulation going on for his young and innocent body. Mukuro sensed this and laughed to himself even more before latching his mouth on the brunette neck.

"P-please get off Mukuro," Tsuna whispered out as quietly as possible with a deep blush adoring his face. He knew that just the mention of his mist guardians name infuriated his cloud guardian so he tried to say it as quietly as possible. Unfortunately he forgot that Hibari was abnormal. Right when he had finished his sentence a menacing aura made him tense up in anticipation on what was going to happen next. He could already sense the end for his room, again.

"What are you doing on top of the herbivore," Hibari seethed out still a little groggy.

"Ahhh, it seems the skylark woke up. That's no fun for me. I really wanted you all to myself, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro made a fake pouting face after unlatching his mouth and the menacing aura increased tenfold when Hibari looked at the small herbivore's neck. A red mark, which he assumed was a hickey, was on his inner part of his collar bone that was showing from his messed up pajama top.

"Get off of him, pineapple!" Hibari said with obvious distain.

Unfortunately this was Mukuro. Instead of heeding to the skylarks warning, he instead took the brunette out of his grasp entirely. Now Tsuna was helplessly in his mist guardian's embrace. The bluenette's hands were inappropriately touching him and Tsuna cringed when Hibari growled out and also sat up on the bed.

"Sooo, what are you going to do about it little skylark?" Mukuro teased. The sky boss seriously thought that the Vindicare screwed over his guardian's brain. Getting an already angered person such as Hibari even more riled up was just asking for a death wish. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Mukuro tested his boundaries and even started to nibble on Tsuna's already blush red ear. He tried to struggle out of his grasp but in the position which he was sitting, moving away was almost impossible.

"I'll bite you to death," was the only warning that came before a tonfa flew passed Tsuna's face, just barely avoiding his cheek. This seemed to make Mukuro stop raping his ear and neck for a moment and look up.

"Oya, Oya. If it's a fight you want, I'll give you one." Then out of nowhere a trident appeared in the bluenette's hand. He let go of his grip on the smaller teen and readied himself to fight the cloud guardian in front of him.

Sensing destruction of his room at hand, Tsuna needed to stop the fight before it was to even start. Another destructive mess would not go well with the sky boss since it would be the fourth time in less than a week.

"S-s-stop." Neither of them paid attention as their fight commenced.

"Stop it." Still no avail.

Now Tsuna was getting irritated, especially when his mirror got smashed. He took a deep breath in and, "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

The two guardians froze after knocking down a picture from the wall. They simultaneously turned their heads to Tsuna's direction with irritation and a slight amount of shock showing on their faces. Now it was time for Tsuna to feel awkward rather than irritated as his two strongest guardians stared intensely at his face. His throat constricted and he was at a loss for what to say, or better yet, even do.

"I-I-I d-don't want a-a-another room d-destroyed," Tsuna stuttered out. "S-so please s-stop fighting with each other in t-t-the house. Outside is fi-fine but not inside."

Then the scared brunette continued to babble on to the other two in the room. When he finally stopped talking tears were present in his eyes from the stress of trying to talk to his stubborn guardians that always wanted to fight each other for any reason they could possibly find. Though it was unseen by Tsuna, both Mukuro and Hibari slightly flinched from making the smaller teen cry, but before anyone could say anything a crash from downstairs was sounded. All three of the people in the room swerved theirs head around to the open door. The noise sounded like a window had been broken.

"W-what was that?" Tsuna asked the question that was in all of their minds at the moment. Another crash was heard as well as yelling. His hyper tuition was telling him something bad was happening and it was only going to get worse.

Hibari was the first to leave the room followed by Mukuro, who disappeared into mist, and finally Tsuna made his way out to see what the commotion was all about. He reached the stairs when he heard a gunshot. He prayed for all his worth that it was Reborn's gun or even Xanxus', not what he thought it was. It was obvious to him though that it was someone else's. Tsuna almost reached the last step to the first floor. Almost.

Before he could even comprehend what had happened, he was hoisted up by the neck and slammed against the wall. Gasping out for breath, Tsuna wasn't happy at what he saw in front of him. It was the masked face that he saw when shopping with Lambo about a week ago. The only difference in the mask style was that its base color was red, not the white or the black that he had seen previously. The hand around his neck tightened and breathing became extremely difficult. He grasped the hand that was around his neck and tried to pry it off. The brunette had no avail though and his strength was leaving him due to his lack of oxygen intake. A bullet sounded and through his hazes state he felt the fingers around his throat loosen as the man fell to the floor. Tsuna followed suit as he leaned against the wall that he had previously been pinned to. He looked up to see Reborn holding the Leon gun.

"Dame-Tsuna, get up right now." he growled in a hurried tone.

Just as he was told, Tsuna got up and followed the hit man. He led him to the kitchen where the rest of the occupants of the house were. Gokudera was sporting a bruise on his face, Yamamoto had a cut running from his temple to his forehead, and the others also had a form of injury on them.

"What the hell just happened?" spat out Gokudera. He turned his head toward Reborn. "They just came out of nowhere and then just retreated. What was the point in that?"

"Those masks...," Chrome whispered out softly. "Those were the ones that Lambo said that bossu had fought, right?"

"...yes, that is true. Although the ones from before were primary white and black based colored masks. The ones today had a primarily color of red, but the designed pattern was exactly the same." Tsuna confirmed what Chrome had said.

"This isn't good," muttered out Reborn. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and threw it the Varia leader. "Call the Ninth about this matter. This is of great importance."

Xanxus growled out a reply and left the room with the cell phone.

"Now to the rest of you," the hit man's gaze looked over at the people gathered in the kitchen. "From what just happened, this was a warning and a declaration of war from an opposing famiglia to the Vongola. The matters have just gotten serious." He moved over to the still shaken up brunette and pushed him in front of his guardians. Tsuna turned his head a looked at Reborn with a questioned expression. "With the Vongola's heir at stake, this is no laughing matter anymore."

Fon came over and spoke up. "This means that Tsuna cannot be left alone under any circumstance whatsoever."

Tsuna stiffened at that. Others could get hurt because of him and that was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs. "I don't think that's a good idea," he whispered out. All turned to him and he mentally but a barrier around him. If his friends were to get hurt because of him then he would rather look after himself. They were more of a priority to him than his own life and just the thought of them being in pain made him want to cry out in frustration.

"And why do you say that? You couldn't even protect yourself a few moments ago when you were attacked. The choke marks are already appearing around your neck," Reborn pointed out in irritation. "It's not your choice in this matter anymore. Your. Life. Is. On. The. Line."

The hit man's statement had an undertone of his obvious finality on the matter but Tsuna did not take heed to it. "I won't involve anyone in this matter if they get hurt for me! I'd rather take the responsibility for myself since it is my problem!"

The sun arcobaleno roughly grabbed the front collar of his student's shirt and yanked him up till he was at eye level. Black eyes looked straight into the honey brown. "This isn't a matter to be discussed anymore," he said void of any emotion. "You either listen or you don't. It won't change the outcome of anything."

Tsuna's eyes tinted with orange and he glared back at the hit man. "I. Will. Not. Get. Them. Involved."

His collar was let go and his feet were once again on the ground. "This matter is closed." Then Reborn left the room not waiting for a response.

"Juudai-," the silver hair teen grabbed his boss's shoulder but stopped when he saw tears falling into the floor.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" came the concerned Yamamoto.

"I'm o-okay," he replied back holding in a sob as he quickly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes but they wouldn't stop flowing down his face. He wanted all of this to stop. He wanted to go back to his peaceful life. He wanted to be back in Namimori. He wanted—.

"A Vongola such as yourself doesn't need to have anything," a voice sneered in his head.

"A-AA-AHHHhhhHhHhhh!" The pain in his back erupted worse than anything Tsuna had ever felt in his life. He couldn't even breathe right. His body felt like it was trying to tear itself apart and then put itself forcibly back together. Everything started to go black and his vision was the first to go. The brunette's other senses started to leave him. Soon he couldn't feel anymore and he felt numb. He was vaguely aware that people were shouting, panicking, and calling his name but it felt so distant. Unconsciousness came to him and everything went black completely.

…()()()…

There was nothing, absolutely nothing. He couldn't see. He couldn't smell. He couldn't hear. He couldn't taste. He couldn't feel. It was like he was in a void of nothingness. It was the strangest feeling to ever have, but it was somewhat peaceful. Was this what death felt like? Did he die? Then a small amount of light was seen and was felt. He felt his body fall and hit the ground. He senses gradually started to come back to his body.

The metallic smell of blood was the first thing Tsuna became aware of. Then his hearing came back when gunshots could be heard. Screams were present as well. Tsuna tried to open his eyes but failed the first time. He felt cold and could not move his body properly. More gunshots were heard close by and he forced himself to open his eyes. What he saw shocked the brunette and made him almost cry. The Vongola Primo was right in front of him….

(TBC)

I hoped you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than usual.

Reviews are loved TO THE EXTREME...kufufufu


	11. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy

(This one seriously kicked my butt! (0.0) so...very...difficult...)

Oh and for the poll on my page: Hibari-10, Reborn-8, all27-7, and Mukuro-6

It will stay up for a while longer so submit, submit, submit!

**DISCLAIMER: nope, KHR still doesnt belong to me.**

Chapter 10

The Beginning, Middle, and End

Time out, time out, time out! The possibility of the person who was in front of him to actually be in front of him could only mean one of two things. The first was that Lambo's ten year later bazooka had hit him and something terribly wrong had happened to it and it had a malfunction. That choice was highly impossible considering the fact that Lambo wasn't even in the same room was him. The second option made Tsuna's chest tighten in grief. The only way he could see someone who had died 400 years ago would be that he himself had died and went to the Netherworld as well. It was a possibility because of the way he had went from being unconscious to conscious again. The pain that had engulfed him was so painful that maybe, just maybe it had killed him off.

But something still hadn't clicked in completely. If he did die than he most certainly wouldn't be in an alley with trash. It didn't really give a heavenly appeal to it. And if he was supposed to be in hell, then it didn't really fit the mark either.

He was pulled from his mind numbing train of thought when gun shots came closer to the alley. Shouts and the sound of running also came closer. Before Tsuna could even comprehend what had happened, Primo ran in the opposite direction as the pursuers. Without much of a thought, the brunette reached out his hand to grab the Vongola's cape. The creepiest and just downright strangest thing happened. Instead of his hand grabbing onto his cloak like his had intended to, his hand went straight through it. Tsuna gaped in shock for a moment before getting out of his stupor. Then another freaky thing happened. While he was still in partial shock, his body started to move on its own in the direction that the Primo was going. Oh, and just to clarify. He was floating slightly above ground rather than actually walking on his own two feet.

Shots came from behind him and he reflexively ducked his head so he wouldn't get hit. Though, when one of the bullets harmlessly went through his forearm, he remembered that he technically wasn't even alive anymore...or whatever you would call it at the moment. So instead of worrying about his strange predicament he was in, he let himself be led around by the invisible force and watched what was going on around him for the time being.

...()()()...

While running through the different and complex streets in front of him, Giotto made sure to get the pursuers off his tail. The plan hadn't worked as G had planned it originally. Infiltrating an enemy base with so little men with him was not only hard but tiring. After he had finally escaped from the base, the alarms had unfortunately sounded. To keep his remaining subordinates safe and sound, he had to make a diversion for the enemies. To his dismay, there were a lot more men after him then he had originally thought.

"Ahhhh," he muttered out in frustration. "Where's Alaude when I actually need him? Even Spade would be good about now."

A bullet whizzed right passed his head and that made him shut his mouth. If a bullet didn't make him go faster then nothing would. He pulled on a pair of gloves from his pants pockets and orange flames ignited. Getting out of this alive would mean that he would have to use the power from the Vongola ring. Giotto hoisted himself into the air and made his way to escape. He willed the flames to emit more power so he could gain a faster amount of speed.

When the shots were finally too far away to hold any danger, the blonde gave a sigh of relief. It was short lived though when a familiar menacing aura came from behind him. He spun around and saw a man with snow white hair and yellow, amber colored eyes looking at him from the top of the building parallel from him.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" said the man all but dripping with malice. "Hmmm, and I thought that my men said that you Vongola were dead."

"Maybe you should check within your ranks of men, Arsenio." replied the blonde.

"Maybe I should," he purred back, readjusting the gun in his hand. "Trustworthy men are so hard to find in this day and age. Always betraying. Always dying. Always doing stupid stuff to soil my plans. Such dirty and disgusting human. Sometimes I wish that they could just all die in the pits of hell."

"That's a harsh way to speak about your subordinates," Giotto laughed out.

"And it's pretty harsh for a subordinate of mine to leak out information to rivaling famiglia." the white haired man countered with a smile on his face. "And the fact that it was something so secret makes me wonder who exactly could get the information since it was only open to the higher ups." He raised the gun up in the air and aimed it at the Vongola. A black flame emitted from the tip of the gun and he shot it not really intent on actually hitting the target. "If you were to die now, one die the seven problems would be out of the way."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we made sure to give the information to the other allies of ours before commencing with the plan," Giotto interjected. "By the hands of the Vongola or by the hands of someone else after us, we will make sure that your reign ends in this era."

"What makes you think that? The Arsenio famiglia has reigned over Europe since the middle ages. Do you think a new born famiglia such as yourselves even have a chance against us? Such ideas make me laugh at your incompetence." The flames on his gun became more intensified and concentrated. "Now die you Vongola cretin along with your pathetic ideas."

The blonde couldn't react in time when the bullet came towards him. He closed his eyes to await the pain that came with the black flame but instead of his own cry of pain, another took its place. He opened his eyes in shock to see an orange haired male in front of him. The white colored flames that kept him in the air dispersed and Giotto grabbed onto the man's arm before he fell.

"Eligio!" Giotto cried out in shock. "You-you were supposed to be in the safe house with Lampo and Asari! W-why are you he-?" The question was cut off when the blonde saw where the bullet went through. It was practically straight through his chest right by his heart.

"Well t-this sort of s-sucks doesn't it," came the shaky reply before a series of wet coughs came from him. Crimson blood ran down his chin and fell to the waiting ground below.

"Heheheh, isn't this just golden." laughed Arsenio as he wiped off his gun. "I never would have thought that you were the one who was pulling the strings for them. Quite hilarious that it was one of my closest that betrayed me. Cirilo was the one that I thought would become the trader because his want for power but it was you. You of all people."

"Ha...so...someone like y...you is not fit to be a leader," the other gasped out as he glared into the amber eyes with his pitch black ones. "...a bloodthirsty leader such as yourself will only make this world worse for wear..."

"Stop speaking," Giotto pleaded. "We need to get you to Knuckles before you get worse."

The white haired man started laughing hysterically before speaking again. "You are naive to think that he will be able to survive. Well, since I killed the traitor already we can schedule your famiglia's impending death another time. Arrivederci…"

...()()()...

The scenery around Tsuna changed drastically and clips of different images flashed from one place to another. It was a mix between a slide show and fast forwarding through a television show. There were clips of a distraught Knuckles trying to stop the bleeding from the man that had defended Giotto. Another that went passed the brunette was with G and Giotto arguing with one another about why the plan had failed with so many men either injured or killed in the process of getting the information while Alaude was becoming irritated with them. The last one came through and showed all the guardians in a meeting room discussing their next course of action to take place.

Then everything went black once again.

...()()()...

Crimson blood coated the destroyed cities of Sicily. There was no place that hadn't succumb to the destruction of the war. Nothing was left untouched and the harsh reality of death and destruction had taken its grasp on the innocent citizens of Italy. Though this was one of the many places where the battles were fought, this place was ultimately the ending grounds. The war's beginning started here and its end was here as well.

"Giotto!" yelled the familiar redhead, Cozart Shimon. "The Cavallone boss found the Cirilo leader."

"That's good to hear," Giotto sighed. He turned around and looked at Cozart. "Has anyone found Arsenio yet?"

The Shimon's face visibly darkened. "Unfortunately the answer is still no. From all the people we had captured, none of them know where their boss actually went. I think that he knew ahead of time that we were trying to capture him and when he figured out that there was no hope for his side to win, he went into hiding."

"This isn't good," the blonde replied as he distinguished his sky flames. "Go and report to everyone that we need to have a search for him. If Arsenio isn't captured another war such as this is bound to happen again."

"I'll do that now," answered Cozart. "Just make sure to be careful while walking around here. There are still some enemy famiglia roaming around. Capture wasn't 100 percent when I left the headquarters."

"Thank you Cozart. And don't worry, I'll make sure to be careful," he turned around to leave when his shoulder was grabbed by the redhead.

"There's one more matter I would like to tell you. It seems that none of the men can use any of the flames anymore. We will also try to figure out why that has happened. Oh, and please make sure that you get your injures checked on by Knuckles as well," and with that said the Shimon boss left to inform the others around the city.

Giotto shuffled a hand through his spikes of blonde hair and sighed as he made his way towards the building his guardians were residing. The walk through the streets made him slightly sick and he hoped that he would be able to get to the destination faster. Though he had his own ideals, war was war and there was no way to change how it went. The concept of war would always be with murder, chaos, mayhem, betray, and most of all, death. While war was going on there was only bloodlust and bloodshed but the worst was after it ended. The sorrows would actually sink in and the pain that comes along with it. There was nothing simple about death and sorrow. It was a complex thing…

The Vongola grabbed the handle to the door of the hide out building and made to open it until pain suddenly erupted from his left shoulder. He tried to turn around to see who had just stabbed him but his body stopped responding to his will. An all too familiar chuckle was heard and he knew who had done it.

"It's a pity that I lost the war," the voice rasped out behind Giotto right next to his ear.

"Arsenio…"

"Hehe, the one and only," the blonde could smell not only his blood but the blood of the white haired man as well. Giotto was about to respond to what he had said but instead a burning sensation blotted out all of his senses except for pain. He tried to gasp out for air; however, not enough of it could actually reach his lungs. "Take this as a farewell present from me. I'll make sure to pay you back tenfold for what you did. It may not be when you're alive but one of your heirs in the future will feel my wrath…"

Then the burning pain started to slowly subside but at this point Giotto was barely conscious of what was happening. He heard the yells and shouts of his guardians coming for him. Unfortunately the only thing he wanted right now was to fall into the depth of unconsciousness so he wouldn't be able to feel the pain that still came from his shoulder. And just as he wanted, the comforting black greeted him and the pain was gone…

…()()()…

Tsuna felt the warm and inviting comfort of soft blankets around him. He opened his eyes and tried to get to get up. That was a failure on his part. His body protested in every way, shape, and form. Moving was not an option for him. The brunette blearily looked around his surrounding and was shocked to see that he was back in his calm colored orange room. He was more shocked though to see that all of his guardians were sleeping in his room as well.

Lambo was sleeping on his stomach. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei made themselves comfortable on the floor next to his bed. Hibari was sitting next to the door. And his two mist guardians were leaning against the wall, sleeping diagonally from the bed. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at how everyone was inside his room. He silently laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. It was still quite dark outside and he didn't want to wake any off them up.

As sleep started to come back to him, the brunette whispered, "Goodnight", before falling asleep as well.

(TBC)

This chappie was freak'n hard for me...

Well just like usual, Please Review and share your thoughts and ideas. They help me greatly and keep me motivated.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello, as of now I won't be able to update more than one chapter per week. (If ever possible, I will get in two occasionally)

Like usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter up ahead. This one will be two parts.

**Polls**

all27-**13**; R27-**13**; 1827-**12**; 6927-**8**

Vote, vote, vote = the pairings need you

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own KHR and its awesomeness...ugh...**

Chapter 11

Saturday Mayhem

The light pattering of the rain outside was the only thing that could be heard. The beginning of the upcoming dawn was approaching, though not much of the light could be seen. No one and nothing dared to make a sound inside the walls of the mansion in fear of something disastrous to happen in the process. The slight creak of the door to the main room broke the deathly silence and yellow, amber eyes looked up from where he was sitting to see who had come in.

"And why do I have the pleasures of seeing the two of you this early in the morning," the raven haired eighteen year old pondered mockingly to the two that had come in uninvited.

The redhead yawned slightly before nudging Mylon's arm for him to respond. The bluenette growled but then looked up at his boss. "What are the plans? We can't really move if you don't inform us for the specific orders. The things that we already-."

"You don't have to worry about the details. Just make sure that none of your sub ordinances kill any of them. Heavy and life threatening injuries are not really recommended but if need be, let them do whatever seems fit for the occasion." Ignazio cut in while he got up from the desk. He walked over to the two teenagers and smiled sinisterly. After putting a hand on Mylon's shoulder, he continued with what he was saying previously. While speaking, he tightened his hand on the shoulder painfully and the bluenette had to hold back from wincing. "But leave Decimo to me…"

…()()()…

The second time that Tsuna woke up, the rest of his guardians were still sleeping. He shifted around in his bed, getting himself in a sitting position. Saying that moving hurt was an understatement. His body felt like it had went through a grinder, run over by a steam roller, and then taken to endure intense training with both Reborn and Colonnello. A small whimper of pain came out his mouth but he quickly silenced it, not wanting to wake up his sleeping friends. Lambo stirred and moved around on Tsuna's lap and groggily opened one of his eyes. Tsuna looked down at the cow and he saw recognition flash through the five year old.

"Tsu-!" before he could finish his sentence, Tsuna quickly covered the lightening guardian's mouth with his hand.

"Sshhhh," the brunette whispered hurriedly. Taking a glance around the room; the only one who moved around was Hibari who was stationed by the door. Thankfully there was no sign of waking up. Tsuna looked back at the cow to see that he was talking, though it was muffled from the hand that was in the way. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Lambo nodded his head in agreement frantically. Tsuna let out a small giggle before attempting to get up off the bed without making the slightest amount of sound. It was a great feat in his part since which his body ached, his movements had to be stealthy and slow enough not to make a ruckus. After extracting himself from the bed, the brunette grabbed Lambo and made his way out of the room.

He got outside the room and leaned against the door for a moment. His legs were hurting from moving just that little bit. When he finished catching his breath, he started walking down the stairs. Since it was still pretty early in the morning no one else should have been up at the moment so Tsuna wouldn't have a problem with the normal chaos reigning over the house. He got to the kitchen and set Lambo on one of the island chairs and went to the fridge. As he made some cereal, he stared outside the window to see that the sun was just peeking out from the horizon. It was mesmerizing and peaceful to look at and a sense of tranquility washed over his tired body.

"Boo," a deep voice breathed into his ear.

"Hieee!" The bowl of cereal and milk clattered to the floor and Tsuna grabbed his tingling right ear while turning around to see the perpetrator. A black suit greeted his vision and he looked up to see the sadistic fedora wearing hit man. "R-R-Reborn!"

"Someone who just woke up on Saturday shouldn't be moving around," Reborn smirked and looked at the mess on the floor with obvious amusement. It had previously been a bowl of cheerios and milk.

"So-so I've been sleeping since T-Thursday!" gaped out the shocked brunette, totally forgetting that he dropped Lambo's breakfast. "That's like almost two days! D-d-do people normally sleep that lo-?" He cut himself off and became silent. The recollections of the dreams he had about the Primo resurfaced. Wait, was that all just a dream? It had felt so realistic and being out for about two days would be logically possible if those were memories. Tsuna quickly pulled out the chain around his neck that had the Vongola and Natsu ring. An extremely dim light radiated from the Vongola ring, almost like the time when he had been in the future and the first generation guardians had shown up. "Memories…?"

"Dame-Tsuna, did you just faze out while I was talking to you?" A little surprised, Tsuna regained his surrounding and almost jump back because of the close proximity of Reborn's and his face. A hint of expensive smelling cologne reached his nose, which he had to say smelt very good on the hit man. He tried to move more distance between them but a long and finely muscular arm wrapped around his waist. The arcobaleno pulled Tsuna even closer and their chests lightly touched each other. "Oh, are you back to the world of reality?"

A minty breath played across the brunette's face and he felt slightly dizzy. _TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!_, Tsuna hyperventilated in his mind, which at the moment was on standby mode and couldn't think straight.

A hit to the back of the knee by an enraged five year old because of his cereal casualty forced Tsuna to lurch forward and undoubtedly fall. The hit man was caught a surprise by this action and didn't anticipate falling down. Gravity took its toll and both bodied fell to the ground (away from the mess of course). The brunette's head was against the hit man's chest and he quickly picked himself up and sat awkwardly on said man's stomach. He tried to get up but hands came to his hips and kneed them. A blush of deep red splashed across his face and he tried to struggle away desperately from this embarrassing situation.

"Now I have no problem with you topping the skylark," voiced out Reborn. A look of confusion came over the sky boss's face. The sun arcobaleno smirked and reversed their position so he was the one cradling the smaller teens legs. "…but as for me, I prefer to top all the time."

Reborn leaned his body down on the shell shocked boss and almost had his lips but the opening of the door behind him made him stop. He looked to see who had interrupted him and that was enough of an amount of time for Tsuna to get his grounds on reality back and get the hell away from the compromising position he was in. A small chuckle was heard and the brunette saw that Fon had come in.

"Next time you may want to find a more secluded area to do something like this," Fon smiled. The monkey on his head chirped in agreement. "If it was someone else other than me, a lot of problems would have started. War with love struck beasts is always violent to say in the least."

Though Reborn was still smirking, a glint of something else flashed through his eyes and Tsuna couldn't identify it. "Then I should be great full that you were the one who had come in," he replied to the martial artist. Then he moved his eyes over to Tsuna. "Why don't we continue what we were doing another day?" It wasn't a question but a statement. Then he left the kitchen with Fon.

"C-c-cereal!" Lambo started to cry and grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"O-oh, sorry Lambo. I'll get it now for you," the brunette picked up the child and set him on the chair for the second time and remade the cereal for him to eat for breakfast. After getting it done, he sighed in relief as the blush that had adored his face was gone completely. He quickly cleaned up the mess on the floor before making himself some toast to eat. He enjoyed the small amount of silence while eating and when he was finished, he started wiping of the mess on Lambo's face.

The door to the kitchen flew open and a flustered and half asleep Gokudera came in, almost tripping on his own feet in the process. The rest of his guardians followed suit, but in a more normal fashion. The silverette threw himself on Tsuna in a tight hug. Unbeknown to the brunette, glares were pointed at the storm guardian for his actions.

"Juudaime! Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?" he asked with a little hint of whine in it. Yep, he wasn't all the way awake yet.

"Can't…breath…," Tsuna choked out because the embrace was too tight.

Gokudera instantly let go. "Forgive me, Juudaime! I was just so happy to you woke up!"

"Hahaha, why don't we celebrate?" Yamamoto smiled.

"That's a great idea, kora."

The guardians looked over to the door to see Colonnello, Fon, and Reborn at the door. A blush erupted from Tsuna's face when the hit man smirked in his direction. This interaction didn't get past two of the guardians and they glared at the sun arcobaleno. The smirk just grew at that.

"May I make a suggestion then," spoke Fon. "Why not go to the beach? Since the storm passed yesterday, going out is fine and today is said to be pretty hot."

"The beach?" Mukuro questioned in distain. Hibari's face matched the mist guardian's distaste for that place.

"Lambo wants to go! Lambo wants to go!" the cow shouted and wiggled his way into Tsuna's lap.

"EXTREME TRAINING!"

"W-well if everyone else wants to go, that's fine with me," Tsuna responded. In truth, he wanted to go as well. He had never been to a real beach in Japan and the tropical water and sand sounded pleasant to experience. The ocean and sand castles were definitely a must.

The rest of the people in the room must have seen the flowers in the background as Tsuna daydreamed about the beach. They all had a silent telepathic agreement. The beach it was.

…()()()…

The brunette smiled brightly as he got out of the car. He felt jitty and wanted to run across the sand to the crystal clear water but he knew that would be way too childish. He grabbed his orange and white beach towel as well as some of the toys that Lambo had brought with him. After everyone got their things from the cars (which was given a lot of jealous stares because of them being a Lamborghini, Porsche, and Ferrari), they made their way towards the beach up ahead. Ryohei was the first to launch himself into the water, throwing his yellow towel randomly. Lambo was the next with Tsuna closely following him.

"Let's go now, Tsuna-nii!"

The cow tried to fight his way out of the brunette's hold but Tsuna made sure that he wouldn't get into the water. He set down his towel and Lambo's green one next to his before sitting down with the struggling five year old in his lap. "We have to put some sun screen lotion on first," Tsuna said sternly. "I don't want you to get a sun burn."

Lambo sulked and stopped moving while Tsuna lathered him in the sun screen. When he finished, the lightning guardian launch himself towards the water as well with green cow printed floaties in tow. The brunette let out a groan but then laughed at how energetic the child was and wanting to join in on the fun, he quickly took off his '27' blue hoody. He squirted some of the lotion on his hands and was about to put them on his arms when a cold hand ran up his back. Tsuna jumped up in surprise.

"Kufufufu, I was just helping you get it on your lower back," Mukuro responded to the accusing look that painted over the brunette's face. Then a blush replaced it and the Vongola looked down guiltily.

"O-oh, sorry about that," Tsuna replied with embarrassment. "But you don't have to help with that. I-I am pretty flexible so I'll be able to reach that part of my b-back."

"Aw, well that's too bad," the mist guardian fake pouted. "Well don't worry, I'll find something fun to do with you later."

With that, he walked away towards Chrome with two indigo beach towels in hand. Tsuna gulped down nervously and was ready to anticipate the worst.

This beach trip might not have been the best of ideas…

(TBC)

Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated...oh, and I love to get ideas from the readers (^w^)


	13. Chapter 12

Ahhh, sorry for the lateness...I'll try to make sure it comes out on time next week.

Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be back to the story and school.

**DISCLAIMER: KHR still ain't mine...crap...**

Chapter 12

The Beach Wars (Figuratively and Literally)

The sun loomed over head as Tsuna dug into the hot white sand with his toes. Sweat was starting to accumulate on his body and the ocean waves, where Ryohei was doing laps and Lambo was floating around, looked pretty promising. Tsuna dislodged himself from the piping hot sand and stretched out his body before making his way over to the water. It gently splashed against his feet, the coolness taking away the heat. A quiet sigh of relief was taken out from the brunette as he submerged his body into the cool and refreshing waters. He swam out till his feet barely touched the sand below.

"Ahhh, why can't life be like this every day," Tsuna wondered out loud. While submerging himself in his thought, he looked at the beach that was in front of him to see what everyone else was doing.

Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto while they were building some sort of sandcastle fortress. The carefree baseball player was just laughing in response to the anger scowls he was getting from the silverette. Tsuna had to hold back a giggle when the spat made the castle topple down to its utter demise. When that happened more yelling came grommets flustered and angry Gokudera.

He shifted his attention from the two of his best friends over to the two mist guardians. Chrome was sitting under the beach umbrella and looked as if she was going to doze of any second. The comfortably warm weather must have done her in. Tsuna looked around to try and find his other mist guardian but he seemed to be nowhere in sight. The brunette shrugged it off since it was a normal occurrence to not know where Mukuro or Hibari were. They liked their solitude and Tsuna liked keeping his life.

After staying the water for a while longer, the sky boss's stomach growled and he thought it was high time to go and get a snack. He swam over to the still playing Lambo and snatched him out of the water.

"HEY! Lambo was still playing," the cow protested and tried to wiggle out of Tsuna's grip.

"Well I guess you don't want to come with me and get some ice cream and snacks too," the brunette pouted out and was about to put Lambo back into the water.

"NEVER MIND! NEVER MIND! I take that back. Lambo wants to go!"

Tsuna smiled knowingly before responding back. "Then we should go and get some then."

The brunette got out of the water with the cow sitting on his shoulder while grasping onto the gravity defying hair. He went over to his orange towel and quickly dried himself off before going to his backpack and pulling out some money to buy the snack with. After getting enough for himself, Lambo, and the rest of his guardians, he made his way to the small beach market.

"Herbivore…"

Tsuna jerked his head to see Hibari behind him with only black swim trunks on. His defined chest made the boy blush and he had to force his eyes to look at his feet. "Y-yes Hibari?"

Hibari eyed the small teenager. The brunette was obviously too embarrassed to even look straight at his face. If this wasn't Hibari, he would be smiling for his accomplishment. When the smaller started fidgeting under the skylark's gaze, he decided to speak again. "The baby said that you can't go anywhere by yourself. I'll come with you…"

The brunette just nodded since it wasn't a request but a statement, either way he would be coming. "Ano…would you like some snacks as well?" He only got a stare of 'did you seriously just ask me that' back. "A-ahahaha, never mind."

With that said, the strange trio made their way off the beach and to the small market to get some snacks. Lambo road on Tsuna's shoulder and Hibari kept his distance behind them, not too close and not too far.

The small market had beach supplies, little restaurant stands, shops, and various booths for food. One of the stands caught the brunette's eyes and he stared at it in interest. There were cute little treats that were designed to look like sea shells, fish, and bright suns. The colors that had been used to make them made them looked extremely realistic. The smell that was emitting from the pastries made Tsuna's mouth drool. After buying a few each, he went over to the places Lambo wanted to go.

The last stop finally came as they made their way to the snow cone stand.

"What type to you want?"

"All of them! RAINBOW!" the cow eagerly yelled and jumped up and down on the sky boss's shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I'll get you tha-." A shiver went up Tsuna's spine even though it was hot outside. He stopped talking as well as walking and looked to the left. Something felt off but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. A hand gripped his wrist and he swerved his head to the right this time to see who had grabbed him. He involuntarily cringed back when he saw who it was.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" the deep and smooth voice of Ignazio said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Let go of the herbivore before I bite you to death," growled Hibari as he pulled Tsuna out of the others grasp.

A flash of something familiar yet strangely foreign flashed through the raven haired teenager's yellow eyes, but it disappeared just as fast as it had come. "Well, well, well. You were the one who disturbed us last time while we were at school. It's not nice to butt into things that don't concern you."

"What happens to this herbivore deals with me," Hibari seethed out between his clenched teeth. An arm squeezed around Tsuna's torso and the surprise made him squeak out in protest. If this was any other situation, the brunette would be blushing madly since he was so close to the skylark's bare chest.

"Hmmm, not fun at all, are you?" sighed the Italian. "Oh well. You all will lighten up with the beach event that will be going on later today… I hope you enjoy the fun and games later." Having said that, Ignazio left, joining his own two friends that were by the other food stands.

An awkward silence engulfed Hibari and Tsuna until Lambo started complaining about wanting to get some snow cones before they were all gone. Hibari reluctantly let go off the smaller teen so he could make his way to the stand to get the cold treats. After getting the snack the brunette came back to where the prefect was standing and fidgeted around.

"What is it?" he sighed irritably.

"Ah, well, umm… Since you came with me to buy the snacks, I-I got you a snow cone as well," the brunette stuttered out with a purple snow cone in his extended hand.

Hibari looked at the icy treat for a moment before finally taking it from the boy's hand. "…hn."

Tsuna turned around with a hidden smile on his face as he made his way back to the beach ground to share with the other guardians and arcobaleno that came. It was strangely fulfilling to be thanked by his aloof cloud guardian, though it was an awkward way of saying thank you.

…()()()…

The guardians, including Reborn, Colonnello, and Fon, sat around each other with all the beach towels together as they started to eat lunch. Along with the snacks that had been bought, some bite size sandwiches had been packed for this occasion as well. The peaceful break was cut short though when an announcer came onto the beach grounds with a microphone. The other beach goers stopped what they had been doing to listen to what the man had to say.

"Hello and welcome," he announced in one of those sort-of-annoying-but-whatever-and-listen voices. "Today is the annual day that we host the Beach Wars competitions! Thankfully the storm that had passed through here didn't damage our event! Now to all of you who don't know about what this event is, here is this quick run through on what is going to be happening today. This is a five person team game. A twist between capture the flag, war, and tag; this event uses the whole beach as its battle grounds for the teams that play. The rules for those who participate are simple: don't let the opposing teams get your leader's flag and try to get theirs before the times up. The team with the most flags wins the game and gets the reward. NOW HERE ARE THE TEAMS PLAYING THIS! Team Blue: the Gieno. Team Black: the Arsenio. Team Gold: the Malono. Team Red: the Hiyas. Team Green: the Enre. And the final team…Team Orange: the Vongola!"

A comical spit take was shown by Tsuna when the team was called. He shot Reborn an accusing look as he wiped off the juice he had just spewed.

"Don't look at me, Dame-Tsuna. I didn't sign you all up," he said while waving a hand in front of his face lazily. "Though it would have been a good idea…"

"B-b-but I didn't sign us up either!" cried out the distressed boss.

"Stop being a sissy, kora! You have to participate whether you like it or not," replied the blonde arcobaleno.

"But-."

"Team leaders! The games are about to begin so come up to the stage and get your flags." the announcer said. Tsuna groaned at his horrible luck and reluctantly got up. When he got to the stage, he looked at the other leaders and the sight made him groan even louder. The announcer gave Tsuna an orange colored flag and he took it.

"Hope we have a fun game," Ignazio smiled in front of Tsuna.

Said brunette jumped back in shock. _When did he get there? And he's participating too…wait._ "W-were you the one who signed me up?"

The smile grew and the reply back was obvious. "Yes I did. Thought it would be fun. Well, see you later, Tsunayoshi."

Then he left with a black clothed flag in his hand. "Why does my luck suck so much," Tsuna pouted and made his way back to the group.

"Juudaime, let me participate."

"I guess I'll participate in this game as well," Yamamoto said with a glint of competitiveness in his eyes.

"Kufufufu, I'll be your fourth member then."

"That means you need one more participate, dame-Tsuna," informed the hit man. His black eyes found its way to a certain prefect. Hibari caught the stare in his direction and growled. "You haven't gotten into a good fight for a while. This would be a good time to let off some much needed steam."

"Hn," was the only reply back.

"Times up for all the teams! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

In an instance, the six teams dispersed to either find a place for shelter or fight each other. Flames were ignited by the members that could use dying will flames and the battle for the flags begun.

…()()()…

"Hieeeeee!" Tsuna cried out for the umpteenth time. A member from the gold team was chasing him through the pier area of the beach. It was already the second hour into the game and three teams were left; team gold, team black, and team orange. The red and green flags had been taken by team black and blue flag was taken by their team. The current gold leader was chasing Tsuna for the past thirty minutes nonstop. The leader was a sun attribute and that was an issue for the brunette. Stamina was quickly leaving the poor teen while the other was still fully active.

"Getting tired yet, tattoo freak!" laughed the guy behind him. "Doesn't matter to me since I'll be taking your two flags so I can win the prize!"

_Such a pain, such a pain, such a pain_, Tsuna chanted in his head as he jumped off of the pier and ignited his flames. He swerved his small framed body before it could touch the salt water below and made his way toward the rest of his team. Staying in a group was a better choice in this game. A heavy weight grabbed onto his legs and he looked down to see the gold leader grabbing onto his ankles. The extra weight didn't go well with flying.

"You don't think you can get rid of me that fast, do you," he sneered out and yanked Tsuna's legs.

This move brought the brunette to his downfall, literally. The sudden movement jerked his flying pattern and the two leaders crashed headlong into the waters below. After submerging, the hand still didn't let go. Tsuna tried to kick the blonde off but it was a futile attempt.

_Need air_, thought Tsuna while he was fighting with the flags that were being yanked away from him. When nothing seemed to work and his lungs were screaming for him to resurface, a flash of irritation crossed his face. _This is going to hurt but I warned you. _Tsuna grabbed the hand holding his ankle as well as the one that was trying to take the flags away. _Zero-Point Breakthrough Revised._

Ice formed around the two hands until they let go completely. A shock expression came from the gold leader but it didn't matter anymore for the brunette. Air was needed right now. He quickly grabbed the gold colored cloth and swam up to the ocean surface. When it was breached, Tsuna gasped out for the sweet air that filled his lungs. Soon after, the other guy came up as well.

"Team Gold has been defeated by Team Orange," an intercom voice announced. "Team Black and Team Orange are the last in the competition. GOOD LUCK AND LET THE BEST TEAM WIN!"

The announcements ended and Tsuna ignited his flames once again to get back to the beach. A few moments later he was back with his guardians on the far right side of the beach grounds.

"Good work, Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled and patted the brunette on his back. "Now there's only one more team to beat and then we win."

"Oi, baseball-otaku! Hands off Juudaime!" exclaimed the silverette.

"So, where is the other team at?" questioned Mukuro as he took out his trident ready for a fight.

"Those herbivores must be hiding. Pathetic," Hibari scoffed in distain.

"Now that's not really nice to say," a deep voice sighed out. The group swerved around to see three teenagers, one of which was Ignazio. "Isn't that a mean thing to say, Remo, Mylon?"

"Tch, they are the ones that are pathetic here," the light blue haired teen spat out.

"…I don't really care," the redhead sighed out. "I didn't want to play in the first place."

"Well that's not nice at all in my opinion," stated Ignazio. His eyes locked onto Tsuna and he smiled. A shiver went up the brunette's spine. He was about to look away until something caught his eyes. A black and white gun was being twirled around in the raven haired teen's hand. He stiffened with recognition at what he saw.

_N-no w-way. Th-that gun-!_ Tsuna panicked in his head as he looked back up at the black team leader's face. The smile had grown as if he knew what was going on inside the brunette's head.

"Ahhh, this game just got boring. It's no fun if we already know who the winner will be. I don't want to play anymore, we resign from the competition." He took the black colored flag out of his pocket and threw it at Tsuna. The brunette reflexively caught it in his hands. "Well, maybe we can play another more fun game next time we meet. Oh, and see you all at school Monday…"

The trio turned to leave and the infuriated Gokudera wouldn't stand being looked down upon. "HEY! YOU BASTARDS! COME BACK HE-!"

"With the resign of Team Black, it seems that Team Orange has won this year's competition," the announcer's voice cut in before Gokudera could finish. "Please come back to the stage to get your prize for your win!"

The group reluctantly made their way back to the main beach grounds with the flags in hand. Tsuna looked back at the way Ignazio had left and knew what he had said wasn't something random but more of a premonition of something to come…and it wasn't going to be good.

(TBC)

Reviews are loved greatly and I hoped your liked the chappie (^w^)

The poll is still up on my profile...


	14. Chapter 13

I am extremely sorry for the delay *bows down for forgiveness* Its been busy these last two weeks with projects and FCAT testing...

I'll try to not be late on updating again :(

**Poll: Hibari - 23 , ALL27 - 20 , Reborn - 17**

Well, on to the chapter (and sorry it about any mistakes, could really edit through-fully)

**DISCLAIMER: KHR still isn't mine yet...gosh darn it...**

Chapter 13

The Realization

"Hiiieee! Hurry up, hurry up! We are so going to be late for school," shrieked out the panicking brunette. After not having school, nobody had set their alarm clocks for school to start on Monday morning. Even _Hibari _was with them with a scowl on his face because he had to walk with 'the herbivores'. There had been no time for breakfast so the group would have to wait till lunch to be able to eat anything. Tsuna knew that it was going to be one long and tiring day.

"EXTREME RUNNING!" shouted out Ryohei, and he ran forward with a burst of pent up energy, leaving the rest in the dust.

"Ah…this is such a drag," Fran sighed to himself in a monotone voice.

"I guess we should start running as well," Yamamoto laughed out as he picked up the pace as well.

"Y-yeah, I _really_ don't want to be late again since this would be my second time…," Tsuna sighed. He also didn't want to meet up with Ignazio and his friends again. Once was enough. Twice was a pain. And a third time would definitely mean his impending doom.

When they finally reached the school grounds, the late bell had just rung.

"What do we have here?"

"It seems that we have some late comers," smirked out Ignazio when they came through the school gates. He turned his gaze over to the redhead, Remo. "What do we do with late comers again?"

The redhead sighed before bringing his black eyes to look at the group. "Rule 2 in section 43 states that latecomers are either subjected to detention after school or-"

"The school council committee can enact a punishment they see fit," finished Mylon with a sneer.

"Ushishishishi, the prince doesn't take orders from peasants such as yourselves." Bel cackled and moved to get past them to get to class. Unfortunately Mylon moved to block his way. The blonde prince glared from beneath his bangs and the usual Cheshire grin was turned to an annoyed frown. "If a lowly person such as yourself doesn't want to be sliced then I would advise you to move."

Instead of just moving out the way, the light blue haired teenager made it his goal to not let the blonde pass him. "I don't think so. Being late equals punishment. No exceptions…even if you are from the pathetic Vongola famiglia."

A knife sliced through the older teen's right cheek and a thin line of blood ran down his cheek. "I am not from such a low class peasantry famiglia, though the Varia is not better in that aspect. Now I will ask you one more time," Bel sneered with the Cheshire grin completely gone. "Move. Out. Of. The. Way."

The tension in the air quickly thickened. The situation wasn't going to get better until it got worse first. Tsuna was about to stop Belphegor from doing something stupid until the inevitable happened. It was almost too fast for even the brunette to see the attack that came. In a split second Bel was on the ground with a bloodied arm that had a deep gash in it. Tsuna looked back up in shock at Mylon to see that he was holding a short sword in his hands. He caught a glimpse of white colored flamed licking the blade before it quickly disappeared.

The teenager wiped the trail of blood off of his cheek and looked down upon the blonde below him. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get."

The sight of blood running freely down Bel's forearm made knots form in the pit of Tsuna's stomach. Before said teen could get up and retaliate an attack back, Tsuna blocked the path between them. Though fighting really wasn't fine in Tsuna's book, it was okay to a certain degree. But the want that was in Mylon's eyes at the moment showed that he craved blood in fights. If he didn't stop this now, it would be a bloody fight to come.

"I-If…if you are so inclined on the fact that we shouldn't have been late for school, why are you making us even later by keeping us from going to class," Tsuna questioned, his eyes slightly flashing a calm orange. "It would be a lot more logical to carry out punishment after school rather than when classes are taking place." If Tsuna wasn't so scared out of his wits, he would have been laughing at what he had said. This was Hibari's policy back in Namimori after all.

"…he does have a point there, Mylon." responded the redhead, Remo. "Detention after school, more after school activities, cleaning duties for the school building; they could do that."

Tsuna silently thanked the upperclassmen that seemed to have some sense in his head to stop the fight before it could really get started.

"Hmph, fine." He reluctantly said.

"Don't worry, we will find a good punishment for you," Ignazio finally spoke. The 'you' in his sentence didn't mean everyone. It was specifically pointed to the Vongola boss. Hibari and Mukuro picked up on this and glared at the raven haired man. Ignazio didn't seem to care that he was being glared at and continued talking. "There's no more time for diddle dallying, time to get to class."

…()()()…

An audible groan came from threesome. Well technically Tsuna and Gokudera. It seemed that nothing really got on Yamamoto's nerves or shook his state of mind. At the moment the three of them were sitting in history class, which they had been fifteen minutes late for. Thankfully the teacher didn't seem to be fazed or really care about their tardiness to his class. But back to the subject of groaning, the after school detention thing was still in their heads. Tsuna ruffled both hands through his caramel brown and sighed out his frustration. After they we allowed to go to class, the storm Varia had to go to the infirmary because for some strange reason, the cut that he had received wouldn't close up and continued to bleed heavily.

_If my hyper tuition is right then this is bad. Very, very bad._ Though Tsuna as he looked at his desk. _All the pieces fit way to snug and how they are falling into place so perfectly…ugh. I don't think moving to Italy was such a good thing. If the three of them are the __**actual**__ Arsenio famiglia from the Primo's time then this is going to be even more complicated._ The brunette glanced at Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were at the moment talking (more like arguing) to one another. The silverette threw an innocent pencil at the baseball lover's head and he just laughed in response. A loud noise from the front of the classroom made the trio look up to see a very agitated teacher. It was obvious that he wanted them to pay attention or shut-up during his lecture on the economy of Italy in the 18th century. Tsuna shifted in his seat and continued to concentrate on the book on his desk before delving back in his thoughts. _I'll just keep these thoughts to myself right now. No need to get everyone riled up on only some pointless speculations. Things can't get that bad if I just keep it to myself anyways._

After two class periods ended, they were designated their ten minute break in the classroom before it was time for the next two block classes; science and math.

"So what do you think we will have to do for being late for school?" questioned Yamamoto.

"Hmph, they better not do anything that could possible hurt Juudaime," Gokudera growled out while leaning his chair back on two legs.

Tsuna stretched out his aching arms as well as his legs and leaned his head on his desk. "Mmmm, at least it seems that there won't be any fights. Maybe the long weekend cooled of their head." The brunette hummed in relaxation. No fights in school was a check on the good side for him. Usually there would have already been some sort of challenge sent out to one of them to see if they were worthy to hone the name of the Vongola. Either that or they just wanted to fight someone in the school who was strong (cue in Hibari logic).

Yamamoto and Gokudera, on the other hand, knew that it wasn't true. Though there were no challenges, the predatory stares that the brunette was oblivious to seemed to heighten after the long break. Now that the initial reaction was gone, another was setting in. The two close friends this all too well. It happened in Namimori Middle School and it was now starting to happen here as well. In Namimori, the offenders would pass what they did as teasing and bullying. Unfortunately, here at Sicily Mafia High, fighting could happen and it could escalate to something much, much worse…

"…I've gotta go to the bathroom," Tsuna muttered out quietly and squirmed in his seat. After a few moments of whether to go or not, he decided that it was best to do it now rather than wait and have to go while in class. He stood up from his seat and made his way towards the bathroom door. "I'll be right back Gokudera, Yamamoto."

"Juudaime, do you want be to come with you?" the bomber questioned with slight worry.

"No, it's okay. I can find it on my own." And before either of them could say anything in response, Tsuna had left.

"Hahaha, does Tsuna even know where the bathrooms are," Yamamoto nervously asked.

"Of course he doe-." Then he cut himself off before answering. "Oh crap! The storm last week destroyed part of the 10th grade build's bathroom. It's closed until further notice. We've got to go after Juudaime and tell him that."

Both of them simultaneously got out of their seats and ran towards the direction of the bathrooms. "…You don't think that Tsuna would go to one of the other bathrooms would you…?"

The question held itself in the air for a small moment until Gokudera finally spoke. "But the closest bathrooms to the 10th grade building would be the 12th grade building."

The rain guardian let out a nervous laugh. "Well I hope we get him before he starts trying to find another place to use."

The unspoken words that hung above them made them run even faster down the halls. _Or before somebody else get him._

…()()()…

"Seriously." moaned out Tsuna as he looked at the **OUT OF ORDER** sign on the bathroom door. "I guess I'll go back to class then…oh, who am I kidding? I really have to go. Maybe I should go to one of the other school buildings and use their restroom…yeah, that's a better plan."

And with that said, he made his way to the closest building. When nature called nothing else in the world mattered. He reached the 12th graders building in record time and made his way through the hallway until he reached their bathroom. Thanking whatever god out there, he quickly went inside. While washing his hands in the sink, laughing and snickering startled him and the brunette swerved his head in the direction of the bathroom door. A group of upperclassmen came in at the same time he was drying his hands off with a paper towel. One of the ones in the group locked eyes with him and stopped talking.

"Oi, what's a sophomore doing in the senior building?" the blonde teen sneered until realization clicked in. An evil smile spread across his face. "Oh, if it isn't that Vongola boss."

Scratch what he had said earlier. The gods out there never liked making things easier for him. On the contrary, they liked making his life a living hell. Take Reborn for example.

Before he could think of how to respond to why he was in the 12th grader building, both his arms were restrained by two of the people in the little group. "H-hey? Let me go!"

"Ah, ah, ah. We can't have you alerting the teachers now." The blonde laughed while taking off his school tie.

Tsuna knew that what was coming next wouldn't be good. If he didn't escape now it would be all over for him. The upperclassmen to his left didn't have a very tight grip on his forearm so he took it to his advantage and got out of said teenager's grip. With the sudden shock from the others because he was fighting back, the brunette used this to hit the other guy holding onto his right arm in the pressure point on the neck. Tsuna was about to make his way to the bathroom door and get out of the confined space when he was suddenly slammed against the wall. He tried to struggle until a cold blade was placed at his throat. The brunette stilled all his movements in fear of being sliced.

"Now that wasn't nice at all," sneered the blonde. "We were thinking of going easy on you but now I think you would rather be played with rather roughly."

The brunette was about to protest but he was slammed onto the floor. If this was any other situation, he would have been rather disgusted that he was lying on a school's bathroom floor. The tie that the upperclassmen had previously taken off was now used as a gag to stop his attempts to call for help. The body that as pressed against the brunette shifted off of him only to get him to lay on his back instead. The blonde pulled at Tsuna's school shirt and started to unbutton it in the process. Tsuna tried to struggle once again but the attempt was in vain as his wrists were pulled above his head. Now he could escape, let alone move for that matter. Tsuna had to stifle a whimper when a tongue slid across his neck and to his collar bone. The offending hands stopped placing with his shirt and instead took it upon themselves to travel underneath it and rub his belly with a false gentleness.

"Hey, don't take him all to yourself." Laughed one of the guys behind the blonde.

Said blonde detached his mouth from the Vongola's neck and looked over his shoulder. "Heh. Don't worry, you'll have your turn at him when I am done."

"Then make sure to be quick about it. If we take too long, one of the teachers will look for us."

"Fine, fine."

Tsuna tensed up when the hand that was previously molesting his chest left and started to find its way to his belt buckle. The familiar sound of it clicking open renewed struggle within the brunette. Unfortunately when he started to struggle, the blonde took the liberty in biting down hard on the boy's neck. As the hand made its way into his pants, tears started to run down Tsuna's face from both the pain on his neck as well as the horror of this situation. He closed his eyes when his pants were pushed to his knees. His underwear was still on but the way things were going, they would be gone to.

"P-p-please s-stop," Tsuna whimpered out in a last attempt to make the one on top of him stop what he was doing.

"And why would I do th-?"

Before he could finish his sentence the bathroom door was slammed open. The blonde turned around to see who had just barged in. He was going to yell at the idiot who was watching outside until he saw who it was.

"Hmmm, and what do we have here?"

Tsuna tried to shut himself from the world now. The person who at just spoken was Ignazio. Though he couldn't see him at the entrance of the restroom because of the man on top of him, he knew that voice whether he liked it or not.

"A-ah, h-hey Ignazio. What are you doing?"

"I would have to ask the same of you. Classes started five minutes ago. And why do you have an underclassmen in the upperclassmen bathroom?"

"W-w-well you s-see-."

Ignazio didn't even let the blonde finish his sentence before cutting him off again.

"Now I think you know that I made it clear that no one was to touch the Decimo. _Especially _in _this_ way." The raven haired teen smiled and flashed his teeth in a predatory smile. "You should know what happens to those who don't follow my rules."

"N-n-no, I-I'm s-sorry. I-I w-won't it again."

"Hmmmm, too bad I don't take 'sorry' for forgiveness." And with that said, Ignazio pulled out a gun and using a good amount of strength, bashed the side of the blonde's skull. Shock was the first expression that came and then when red started to soak into the yellow hair, pain took over the guy's face. He fell to the side of Tsuna's stiff body. Ignazio looked at the other three present in the bathroom. "Now are all of you going to leave or will I have to make you one by one."

Faster than anything, the bathroom was cleared of everyone except for the raven haired teen and the brunette.

"Well, I was going to wait to get you after school during detention but I guess I can get you now."

Tsuna tried to move away from Ignazio but with his pants at his knees, which at the moment who shaking in fear, he couldn't get up and attempt to run away. The yellow eyes stared straight at him and he froze. That was a mistake. When he stopped moving, Ignazio lunged forward and brought a cloth over the brunette's nose. The familiar scent of alcohol filled his senses and everything started going black.

_I must be a…bad…..luck…magnet_, was Tsuna's last thought as he found his way in unconsciousness.

When the Vongola went limp, Ignazio took out the make shift gag and put the brunette's clothes back to its original state. He picked up the younger boy in his arms and made his way out of the restroom. He got out his cell phone from his back pocket and placed a quick call before putting it back in his pocket again. Everything was in place and the upperclassmen's eyes gleamed. "I'll be the only one that will break you, Decimo…"

…()()()…

"Idiot baseball-otaku, this is the right bathroom, right?" Gokudera growled out.

"Hahaha, well this is the only bathroom in the 12th grade building."

"Fine, whatever." The bomber replied and opened door. Gokudera stiffened and didn't move. Yamamoto, wondering why he had stopped, looked over his shoulder into the bathroom to see. Everything was normal except for one thing. On one of the mirrors, a note in black was written.

**GOT YOUR DECIMO**

**(TBC)**

Gahhh, finally put in a real cliffhanger

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading (^w^)


	15. Chapter 14

Well, I got the double whammy! (-_-) *sigh*

With being grounded for the stupidest thing and having AP testing for the next Two weeks, my updating might be a little delayed. (Writing fanfiction on my mom's computer is awkward. She can see what I do...(O.O) )

The poll on my page is going to be closed after chapter 15 is finished so poll away while you can.

**POLL: all27 - 26 ; 1827 - 25**

**DISCLAIMER: if only i could own you KHR...ahhh, BUT i don't...a pity really...**

Chapter 14

Gone…

"J-J-Juudaime," stuttered out the shocked silverette. He couldn't move after seeing the message on the mirror. Though it was only three simple words, they held such a horrid meaning. After a moment Gokudera felt Yamamoto slightly push him away from the bathroom door. Not a word of protest came through his mouth and no irritating and carefree laugh came from the baseball-otaku.

The next period bell rang and it seemed to pull Gokudera out of his state of stupor.

"W-we need a famiglia meeting NOW!" Before Yamamoto could respond, Gokudera was already on his way to find the other members of the Vongola. The rain guardian went after the other and the search for the other guardians began. It was needless to say that the message and Tsuna's disappearance would create uproar when everyone got home.

…()()()…

Hibari Kyouya lied on the top of the 12th graders school building and was staring up at the isolated clouds up in the sky. Everything was quiet. Just the way he liked it at Namimori Middle School. No disturbances meant the peace of the school was being upheld. That was until he started to hear frantic yelling from the school grounds. Hibari growled out irritably when he recognized those voices. It was from the bomber that always followed the herbivore like a lost puppy. He got up and looked over the school building to see him running from the 11th grade building to the 9th grade building with Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Bel in tow. It seemed like the silver haired teen was gathering everyone up.

Thinking that it was none of his business if they didn't disrupt the peace, the skylark was about to go back and take a nap but then he froze and swiftly looked down to the school yards again. The bomber wasn't with the herbivore. This was a miracle in itself that the silverette wasn't following or even by the herbivore. Something about that though brought uneasy to Hibari so instead of going back to lying down, he made his way to the rest of the pack of herbivores running around.

…()()()…

Chrome Dokuro sat in class and looked up at what the teacher was saying about the upcoming test when suddenly the door to the classroom crashed open. She looked in shock in the direction of the door, that was now broken, with the rest of the occupants of the classroom. The teacher glared at the students that had just disrupted his lesson and yelled in their general direction.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of class?" he shouted out not all too pleased. "And aren't all of you in the wrong building? Get to your classes now."

The people, or person, at the door ignored the teacher and went over to where Chrome was sitting. "Famiglia emergency."

Chrome stared at the storm guardian for a moment before it registered. She got up from her seat and quickly excused herself from the classroom with an apology to the flustered teacher who had just been ignored. The rest of the group with Gokudera leading, made their way towards the 9th graders building entrance.

"We got to go back to the 12th grade building and get the other," Yamamoto replied as Chrome gave him a questioning glance.

She just nodded her head in response. _I need to contact Mukuro about this matter right now._

...()()()…

"Kufufufu," Rokudo Mukuro gave his signature laugh and looked down at the three students that dared to challenge him. His trident disappeared into indigo mist flames and he left the unconscious bodies, making his way back to class. Though he didn't really have to go to class since he already knew what the teacher was teaching, he always loved to toy around with adult minds. It was so easy to irritate that all too superior attitude the government teacher always had. She thought that she was better than the rest of the population. Well she was wrong there, especially when a certain mist guardian was in her classroom.

He was just about to open the door to the classroom when a soft voice resounded in his head. Mukuro let out a sigh and moved away from the door and leaned on the wall next to it.

_Is something the matter, Nagi?_

…_we h-have a famiglia meeting and you need to come quick, Mukuro-sama, r_esponded the quiet voice of Chrome Dokuro.

_You can just tell me what they were discussing later when we get home. I'm not too fond of those eve-._

But Mukuro stopped speaking all together with the next words that came into his head from Chrome.

_Tsuna-kun is missing…_

…()()()…

Nobody spoke at first and the harshness of the situation sunk in. The Vongola guardians, the Arcobaleno, and the Varia were all thinking of the worst. With Tsuna nowhere to be found, this was an extremely urgent emergency. The only lead that they had was the message in the bathroom mirror and that really didn't help any. But all of them knew that the longer the situation lasted, the least likely the Vongola would still be alive.

"Leave it to that trash to get kidnapped," scoffed Xanxus as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

Gokudera shot up from the couch with dynamites in hand and Vongola gear ready. "I dare you to say that again," he seethed out.

"Gokudera, sit down."Reborn glared from under his fedora hat. "Now."

The storm guardian reluctantly sat back down on the couch but still stayed in position for a fight.

"There isn't much to discuss, so why exactly are we here and not out looking for Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro questioned and looked at the hitman for an answer back.

"Just going out without a plan will not solve the problem at hand. If we move and frantically look all over Sicily for Dame-Tsuna nothing will be accomplished and we may be too late by then. The best method is to figure out who the enemy is and get some of the Vongola's allies to help."

"You mean like the Cavallone Famiglia, Dino." Yamamoto pondered.

"Yes," responded the hitman. "I already contacted them and they will be here by tonight. Our other ally in Japan will be coming by tomorrow. With them here, it will be much faster and more efficient to finding Tsuna."

"Japan's ally…? Wait, the Shimon Famiglia is coming as well?" Gokudera said when what Reborn said clicked in.

"I contacted the Shimon boss, Enma, and he agreed right away to come, kora." Colonnello put in. "Irie and Spanner will be coming as well. Irie with the Shimon and Spanner with Dino."

With that said, the rest of the occupants in the room started to break into discussion and argument on what to do next. They needed to act fast and soon or the worst would happen. That type of thing would never settle well in their stomachs if anything happened to their boss, friend, and rival.

Hibari quietly watched the others talking. It was too crowded in the room for him but he didn't leave. He looked out the window into the night sky and narrowed his eyes to see Hibird leaving. When the yellow ball of fluff was out of sight, the skylark sighed mentally and walked out of the room.

…_idiotic herbivore…_

…()()()…

Tsuna didn't know how many hours passed by since he had regained consciousness or what time of day it was. No one had come in the small slightly lit room for a while now and that was the only thing that he could be relieved about. That meant no more pain. His vision hazed in and out for a few moments when he lifted up his head. It felt like there were a ton of bricks weighing him down. The chair that the brunette was strapped to creaked slightly when he moved around. Wrists were bound to the arms and ankles were bound to the legs of the chair. A metallic taste of blood made Tsuna's stomach lurch and he just wanted to fall into the peaceful unconscious state of mind.

This unfortunately wasn't possible though. Around the third visit by the ever smiling Ignazio, some type of drug had been injected so he couldn't faint or sleep the pain away. The brunette's rings were removed and there was no way for protection of any sort. The only hope that Tsuna had at the moment to keep in sane was for his friends to rescue him before it was too late.

Now thinking about it, the brunette should have told everyone about his suspicions about Ignazio along with the dream he had about the Primo. If he had, then the things that were happened now would have been easily avoided. But no, he had kept everything to himself so the others wouldn't worry too much.

The sound of the door opening made Tsuna cringe. _N-no more. Please, n-no more._

He whimpered softly as a hand grabbed his chin with false gentleness. "Now we don't need that. I won't be hurting you…yet." The voice chuckled and Tsuna closed his eyes tightly as if it would block out the person in front of him. The hand that wasn't holding his chin started to run down his torn and messed up school uniform. It found its way under his shirt and towards his bruised chest.

"P-p-please s-stop," Tsuna cried out softly when the raven haired teen purposely pressed on one of his sensitive bruises. Instead of stopping though, more pressure was put on.

"Hmm, I don't think that someone in your position should be ordering me around. It wouldn't do you any good in this situation." Ignazio whispered in the brunette's ear. "A Vongola such as yourself doesn't need the luxuries of being killed mercifully. Long, painfully, and humiliatingly is the best way for you to go, don't you agree?"

As if to emphasize his point, a sharp and familiar pain erupted from Tsuna's shoulder blade. He cried out in pain and tears started to run down his face, falling onto his lap below.

"It's quite ironic," the Arsenio laughed darkly. "The Vongola Primo, who destroyed my famiglia, got this same mark on your back as you do now. It must be a sign that, now 400 years later, the tenth Vongola generation has the same mark in the same exact place. It makes me just jitty inside to know this." Ignazio bit harshly on the brunette's ear where he had been whispering. The taste of blood reached his mouth and he licked his lips, satisfied.

Tsuna could hardly breathe properly from all the stress that was being applied to his small body. The pain engulfing his back, the dull throbs coming from the numerous bite wounds on his body, and the bruises were too much. But he couldn't get out of the pain no matter how hard he tried to. The hands on his body traveled down between his restrained legs and rubbed in inner parts of his thighs almost lovingly. Tsuna frantically tried to move away from the hands. He didn't want a replay of what had happened in the bathroom. Once was enough for him.

"What…? You're a little scared of touching. No matter, to break you through-fully and satisfy my family's centuries old grudge, I need all aspects of pain for you. You'd better stop struggling so much or this will get worse later on." While he talked, the hand found its way all the way to Tsuna's crotch. He whimpered from the contact and squirmed even more. This just prompted Ignazio to act more violently. Instead of biting down on the brunette's ear, he captured Tsuna's lips and bit down on the soft bottom lip of said teen. The smaller boy yelped out a pained sound and Ignazio couldn't help but smirk. He abruptly put space between the two of them and looked at the Vongola.

Tears ran down the honey-brown eyes with a hazy glaze of pain over them. Blood dripped from the boy's bottom lip as well as the bite wounds that were scattered around his exposed neck. The ropes that bound him to the chair were cutting into his wrists and ankles. His uniform was a mess with crimson stains coating parts of it and rips adored it too. To say in the least, the boy looked as vulnerable and weak as a small, defenseless child.

The raven haired teen took out a syringe and brought to towards the brunette's arm. Instinctively, the boy tried to move but Ignazio made sure that he wouldn't be able to by grabbing onto his forearm. He inserted the needle and pushed in the liquid that was inside. Everything started getting hazy and all the images started to mix into each other. Tsuna's struggle soon came to a complete stop as he lost consciousness from the drug that was in the syringe.

Ignazio untied the Vongola's wrists and ankles from the chair. He carried the body over to the bed that was in the corner of the room, set him down, and left the slightly lit room. When he opened the door he found that Remo was there waiting for him. "Do you…?"

"Yes, you can dress his wounds. Don't want him dying on me so early, now would I?" Remo just nodded in response and went inside the room in silence. Ignazio walked through the hallway to get back to his room once again.

If he had not been thinking about what to do next to Tsuna he would have seen the small yellow ball of fluff, known as Hibird, through one of the windows. But he didn't and continued on his way.

…()()()…

Everyone was still in the gathering room even though it was really late at night. No one wanted to leave even though it was evident that they didn't want to stay either. About half the occupants in the room were still somewhat awake. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera had dozed off along with Lambo, Fran, Bel, and Chrome. Reborn had left the room to confirm calls for the search and other important business.

Hibari was still staring out the window and at the sky when a familiar bird pecked at the window. He opened it and let the yellow Hibird inside the room and it started to fly in circles around the whole room.

"Herbivore, herbivore, herbivore, herbivore," the canary kept repeating over and over again while around everyone's heads.

"VOI! Will you shut that bird up before I kill it!" growled out an irritated and overtired Squalo.

"Kufufufu, it is getting annoying."

Then the canary started to say something that caught everybody off guard.

"Herbivore found," Hibird chirped out happily. "Herbivore found, herbivore found."

…()()()…

Remo looked down at the beaten and bleeding boy on the bed and swallowed nervously. He put down the rags and bow of water. The redhead slowly flipped the brunette's body so he was lying in his stomach and his back was exposed. A light red flame engulfed his left and he lowered it down to the mark on the boy's shoulder. Slowly and steadily, he put his hand on the elaborate mark.

_This had better damn work_, he growled out inside of his head. _Or so help me, we'll all die._

_(TBC)_

_Thank you for reading thus far and i hope you are still enjoying the story. reviews and all that other jazz are welcome. (^_^)_


	16. Chapter 15

YEAH! AP testing is over and finals are coming. School is almost freak'n over! (0o0) OMG

Sorry that this chapter came a little later than usual, but worry naught, when all the testing is over my chapters will be every week again.

OH AND THE POLL RESULTS: **all27 - 36 1827 - 35**

**since all27 won the poll there will be no defined couple BUT since the skylark did get second place, he will get a something of fluffy nature.**

**DISCLAIMER: khr still isn't mine...boohoo...**

Chapter 15

Suffering and Escape

Pain, pain, and more pain. That was all that Tsuna could feel. Even unconscious, there was nothing to stop what his body felt. Something in that syringe must have made it so. Then something strange happened, the pains in his body were slowly but surely leaving. At first he was only relived but after a moment, another feeling came along.

…()()()…

A cool, yet strangely warm sensation enveloped Tsuna's conscious mind. The pains that were all over his body seemed to be disappearing one-by-one and a comforting feeling settled in on him. His eyes fluttered open to see where exactly he was because instead of sitting up, he was laying down. When he was about to move and sit up though, a hand pushed him back down. The brunette started to freak out because he thought that hand belonged in Ignazio.

"Calm down, calm down," sighed out a voice behind him. The voice definitely didn't belong to the raven haired teen but it still didn't give any comfort to Tsuna so he still continued to struggle around. "If you don't stop struggling and making noise, _he_ will come back and know you're awake."

This stilled Tsuna's movements. The implied 'he' was Ignazio and he'd rather not be touched by him again in any way. Tsuna settled back down and let himself lay on his stomach when the hand was removed. "W-w-who are y-you…?"

"…" No answer was given back but the cool, yet warm sensation that he had felt earlier was being applied again. Tsuna thought that he wouldn't get an answer back at all but after a moment, the person spoke again. "Remo…Remo Eligio is my name…now will you please be quiet."

Eligio. Why did that name seem so familiar? Tsuna pondered over it in his head. That last name was definitely heard somewhere…

"ELIG-mmmghh," Tsuna shouted out the name but before he could finish, his head was shoved into the mattress.

"Didn't I say to be quiet like a second ago," the one above him hissed out in irritation. At the moment the brunette wasn't listening though since his mind was elsewhere.

Eligio. That was the one from his dream. The friend as well as ally of the Vongola Primo. The betrayer of the Arsenio Famiglia in the Mafia War 400 years ago. Everything was clicking into place slowly but surely. The first name also registered in his head. From the two people that were always with Ignazio, Remo was the redhead with the pitch black eyes.

The hand on his head was removed and Tsuna turned around his battered body to look at Remo. The redhead stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed and looked dully at the brunette. "Yelling like that was seriously retarded if you ask me. You shouldn't move by the way since I only healed the superficial wounds on your body. The other…the other wounds and marks on your body will need an actual medic or doctor to treat through-fully." Then Remo tapped his shoulder while looking at Tsuna. "The mark on your back won't be hurting for a while. I put something on it to stop any pain."

"A-are you on our side?" Tsuna questioned softly while staring up at Remo.

Unfortunately before he could answer, the door to the room slammed open to reveal Ignazio. The raven gave one look in the direction of Remo and the redhead straightened up, going towards the door. Tsuna desperately looked over to Remo, his eyes pleading for help. The unreadable black eyes stared back for a moment before they were gone with the door silently closing shut.

A cold hand grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists and he desperately tried to free himself from their grasp. A jab to the side made Tsuna gasp out in pain, he knew enough to know that it was one of his pressure points that were hit. That same hand that was making him feel pain all over his side was now removing the top of his school uniform. First came the tie, then the buttons one-by-one, and finally the shirt was off completely.

"It's quite hilarious that the Vongola Decimo is such a vulnerable and innocent boy," Ignazio laughed into the brunette's neck, sending shivers up Tsuna's body. "It's a pity that when I'm done with you, you'll have to die. Hmmm, oh well, at least I'll be able to fully enjoy that before your death."

Tsuna's breath hitched when a warm tongue slid down his collarbone. The hand around his wrists tightened as the other hand roamed the naked skin of his chest and stomach. His body felt numb and tears started to run down his face. He knew that there was no escape from what was happening to him. No Vongola ring meant no Hyper Dying Will. No Vongola gear meant no help from Natsu. No guardians meant no reassuring feelings of hope and safety.

…()()()…

The morning sun was barely above the horizon when the door bell rung. Gokudera was the first to the door and hastily opened it to see Enma and the rest of his famiglia behind him. Adelheid pushed Enma in through the door and the rest followed when Gokudera motioned them to the living room. With the amount of people that were in the room, it was a good thing that the living room was one of the largest rooms in the house. The Vongola guardians, the Arcobaleno, the Varia, Dino and his subordinates, Spanner, Irie, and the Shimon were all present.

"You, cloud guardian. In the message that we got while coming here said that the location of Decimo was found already. Why hasn't anybody moved to the location yet?" said the irritated Adelheid. "If you were so worried about your boss, why hasn't anybody gone yet?"

Hibari growled out from her accusations and pulled out his tonfas. "I don't have to answer any questions from someone who just got here."

"A-Adelheid, please stop," Enma interjected. A fight right now wasn't a smart idea. If that were to happen, chaos would reign and getting Tsuna back would be impossible.

"I'll answer that question," replied Reborn as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. He walked over to the table that was in the middle of the living room which had a map of Sicily on it. "Hibari has already went to where the hideout was and came back to tell us where it was. The reason why we haven't moved yet is because of the place in which it is located. As of right now we are here," Reborn pointed to the coast area where it said Messina. "And there place where Tsuna is being held is here." At that, he pointed at Sal. dei Greci.

"To get there and back safely, we would need everyone." Gokudera said. He grabbed the map and rolled it up. The silverette pushed up the glasses that he had on and looked at everyone in the room. "We will be splitting up into three groups. One to bust in, one to retrieve, and one to be a decoy. Getting from here to there and back will be dangerous, considering the trip." He pulled out three folders; one blue, one orange, and the other yellow. Gokudera growled out the next part. "These will be the groups. Changing will ruin the plan so nothing can be changed." He set down the folders so everyone in the room could look at them to see who was in the groups.

**Group 1**

Xanxus, Reborn, Gokudera, Adelheid, Aoba, Colonnello, Belphegor

**Group 2**

Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, Enma

**Group 3**

Dino, Mammon, Shitt P., Fran, Squalo, Yamamoto

After reading the group lists, Mukuro and Hibari glared at each other. "Kufufufu, why do I have to be in a group with the skylark? One of us will be enough to get Tsunayoshi."

"Didn't I just say that there are no changes," growled out Gokudera. "If there were then I wouldn't be letting incompetent people such as yourselves be in the retrieval group. As Juudaime's right-hand man, I should have been in the retrieval team. Unfortunately," the silverette spat out the next part. "For the plan to go through smoothly, these are the groups that had to be assigned."

"Then what are the rest of us supposed to do," questioned Irie.

"You all will be staying here for the time being," Gokudera said, back in his all-business voice. "Considering that some things can, and probably will go wrong, it's more of a back up procedure. While the main people going through the plan, the rest that stay behind will act as forms of reinforcements as well as making sure that no one tries to ambush while we are gone."

"…then I should take out my Mosca's for this, right," responded Spanner while taking a lemon flavored wrench candy from his mouth.

"That would be advised." Gokudera nodded. Then he took of his glasses and set them on the table. "If there aren't any more questions about this matter, then we should get ready to leave…"

…()()()…

Hibari had both hands on the wheel of the sleek, black car. Two others of the same car were in front and behind. He seethed out in irritation because an unwanted pineapple was sitting in the passenger seat. The other herbivores were seated in the back and thankfully they were all quiet (if not, then Hibari couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't be bitten to death). The headlights of the car lit the dark road ahead and he quickly checked the clock to see exactly what time it was. The clock read 21:40; five more minutes for the first car to get to the house, ten more minutes for the second car to get to the house, and fifteen minutes for the third car to become a decoy.

When the first car made its way forward, Hibari put the vehicle in a slower speed and dimmed the headlights. Five more minutes to go and they were start with the second part of the plan. Those pathetic five minutes felt like forever for the people in the car waiting.

Hibird chirped on Hibari's shoulder, signaling that it was time to go. Shifting the gears in the car, the second part of the plan commenced with everyone getting their weapons ready.

…()()()…

The door to the room clicked closed and Tsuna lied half-awake, looking up at the ceiling above him. Dried trails of tears coated his face and he grimaced when he tried to move his body around. The movement that he did make though had moved the blanket that had been place on him. The brunette tried desperately to not look at the marks on him because if he did, he knew that he would start to cry again. He didn't know what time it was but he did know that a day or so had passed by.

Chilly air passed over his naked and bruised body making him shiver. He wasn't really conscious of it since his mind was elsewhere. No thoughts of hope were present and the harshness of the situation sunk in fully. The silence of the room stayed unbroken, the only sound that came was from the slow and steady breaths of Tsuna. The silence was starting to make his exhausted mind start drifting to sleep until a loud explosion was heard somewhere outside of the room that he was being held. The noise made him jolt up in the bed but the sudden movement brought him tumbling to the floor. His right ankle, which had been handcuffed to one of the posts, made him lay on the floor at an awkward angle. He yelped out in pain when a wound on his shoulder reopened and started to bleed profusely. The blanket on the bed fell on him as well.

Then the door to the room slammed open and Tsuna cringed at whoever was at the doorway.

…()()()…

"EXTREME STEALTH," Ryohei whisper-yelled when the group of five made their way into the mansion.

"Chrome, could you please put out a cloaking illusion while I try and find Tsunayoshi's location." Mukuro said quietly with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." She replied and brought out the trident, engulfing it in indigo flames. Mist descended upon the group, much to Hibari's distaste. When all of it disappeared, she nodded her head to show that it was now in place.

Mukuro activated the mist guardian Vongola gear and a pair of earrings appeared on both the mist's ears; the left on Mukuro's and the right on Chrome's. After a moment or so, he held up two fingers. "Kufufufu, they didn't want to make this very easy… It seems that we will have to split up in two groups. One to actually retrieve Tsunayoshi and one to get his Vongola gear. They are in two totally different locations."

"Which one are we closest to right now?" Enma questioned.

"Tsunayoshi is closer while the Vongola gear is on the west wing."

Chrome and Enma looked at each other and had a silent agreement. "The two of us will go and find the gear while you three get Tsuna," Enma answered.

"That's fair enough," the mist guardian nodded. "Then I'll tell you where exactly it is. After reaching the west wing, it will be the fifth door to the right. We will meet back up at the car to escape. Oh, and don't get yourself caught. That would jeopardize the plan of having the decoy."

Chrome and Enma nodded their heads in unison and then made their way out of the hallway.

When they were out of sight completely the other three started to go through the east wing to find were Tsuna was located. A loud explosion was heard from downstairs and the ground from upstairs shook slightly.

"THEY ARE EXTREMELY MAKING A LOT OF NOISE DOWN THERE!" quietly yelled Ryohei (if that was even possible).

"Oya, oya. Why were you put into a stealth group?" Mukuro grimaced. He rounded one of the corners in the hallway.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Shut up before I bite you to death," Hibari seethed out when Ryohei actually yelled this time.

Then Mukuro stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway. "This should be it…"

As if to confirm, a pained yelp was heard on the other side of the door. Hibari was the first to move and he kicked the door open. What was in the room made the three guardians gasp out, some more subdue than others. A familiar brunette lay upside down on the floor with what it seemed to be, a handcuff strapping one of his ankles to the bed post. A large cut was bleeding from the shoulder of the brunette, but what had made the three guardians shocked was from the _other_ marks present on the body. Though the blanket was covering around Tsuna's waist, it was evident on what happened to him. Bite marks littered his shoulders and round red marks covered his torso, along with bruises.

When the brunette opened his eyes there was first fear present in them but when he seemed to recognize the people that were in front of him, tears started to run down his face. Another explosion from downstairs erupted and this seemed to bring the three people into action. Hibari went over and smashed the handcuff with his tonfas and picked up Tsuna in his arms with the blanket still covering most of his body. The touch seemed to make Tsuna shrink back slightly but the cloud guardian took no notice.

"We've got to go," he growled out between clenched teeth.

"Chrome and the Shimon boss have already made their way to the car," Mukuro said as they made their way out of the dark room. His gaze landed on the shivering brunette and he quickly tore his eyes away from him to look at the sun guardian. "When we get to the car you will heal him as best as you can till we can get back to the house with the others."

Ryohei nodded his head in understanding. No more talking was made and soon they found themselves out of the mansion and towards the car. Mukuro took the Vongola out of the skylark's arms and passed him reluctantly to the sun guardian. Both Chrome and Enma gasped out when they saw the state of their friend as well as boss. But not wanting to jeopardize the little amount of time that they had, everyone got into the car.

Hibari quickly put it in reverse and sped the car off into the dark streets. While he drove, Mukuro took out his phone and dialed in the number for the first group to stop their attacks and fall back. Unfortunately right when he was about to press talk something caught his attention in his peripheral vision. He turned his head and cursed when he saw another car coming from the right too fast, too soon.

In that moment, Mukuro reached over and grabbed the wheel from Hibari. He swerved to the side, knowing that either way this was going to be a bad crash. But the less they got of the car head on, the better.

Then the two cars crashed into each other…


	17. Chapter 17

Hello to everyone who are still reading this fanfic. I am sorry for the long wait for the chapter and I thank everyone who stayed with me. And now its time for the excuse for the wait. I had the chapter almost done by the end of June on my iTouch (which was jailbroken). Unfortunately I was a noob and didnt know that if I synched my iPod all the jailbreak stuff would be deleted. Sooo my chapters were deleted...i was pretty mad at that time...

well, without further ado, here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy

**IMPORTANT! - remo is supposed to have white flame not Mylon (sorry for the dumb mistake)**

**DISCLAIMER: still not mine, kora!**

CHAPTER 16

...

The new alliance and recuperation

A slight buzzing stopped Gokudera from throwing another Vongola Storm gear dynamite and he looked at his pants pocket. He quickly grabbed the phone and flipped it open after seeing that it was from Mukuro.

"What is it?" the storm guardian growled out as another one of the masked figures tried to slice at his throat with a red colored flame. He removed the phone from his ear for a second to send the irritating henchmen across the room with a bomb. Putting the phone back, the only sound he heard was the driving of a car. Before he could speak again to get Mukuro to answer his question the sound of metal meeting metal rang in his head. Then the line went dead. Gokudera's eyes went wide in shock and he tried to call the number again. The only thing that came through was the voice telling that the phone was either dead or out of order. "J-Juudaime…"

From hearing what Gokudera said in a panicked tone, Reborn looked over in curiosity. The face that greeting the Arcobaleno's eyes did not settle well in his stomach. He made his way over to the guardian since the enemies were thinning out rather drastically. "Who just called?"

Gokudera was still looking at the phone when he answered back in a panicked whisper. "It was Mukuro's cell. B-but something- they- there…," he took a shaky breath before speaking again. "It sounded like a car crash happened. I tried to call back but it said that the phone was out of order…"

A sense of dread enveloped the two. If that was true, then somebody found out the location of the real car. Reborn was the first to speak again. "We don't know exactly if that really happened. For now we need to clear everyone out of the base and then we can worry about Dame-Tsuna. Worrying right now won't make a difference. Now go and find everyone in Group 1 and then call Yamamoto in Group 2 to see if they were tailed. If not, we can only hope for the best and expect the worst."

A pain expression made itself known on Gokudera's face. "Alright, I'll be going now." He stuffed the phone back into his pants pocket and ran through the mansion.

When he was out of sight Reborn let out a pent up sigh, this was not going as plan at all. Then he felt a presence behind him and saw another mask figure. A looked of distain was directed to the figure when a white flamed sword came at the hitman. Having the precision of a hawk, Reborn brought a small gun out from his belt and aimed. The bullet went through the head of the figure and fell to the ground before a move was even made. Leon looked at the now dead body at the top of Reborn's fedora as the mask cracked across the center.

Reborn turned his body and stared out the shattered window. _You better be safe, you idiot._

…()()()…

"…shit…," the curse came from Mukuro's mouth as he tried to open his eyes. After a few moments his blue eye opened but ironically his red eye was covered in blood making it impossible to see from for the time being. Everything was blurred and his head pounded from the impact and the whiplash that came with the crash. The familiar smell of gasoline and smoke lingered in the air. That meant there was a fire somewhere. This made Mukuro jolt up in his seat and look at the other passengers. Hibari was already waking up as well and the mist guardian saw that there was a large gash across his left temple. One of the cloud's arms had a cut on it as well from the glass shards from the windshield. Taking a look at the people in the backseat, it was apparent that the front passengers were worse for wear than the back passengers.

"Guhhh, that was…extremely bad," Ryohei wheezed out while holding onto Tsuna's body protectively. Enma and Chrome blearily opened their eyes as well when they heard the sun guardian speak.

The driver seat's door was kicked open by Hibari and he got out along with Mukuro since the left side of the car was too smashed up to be opened. The others in the back followed suit and soon they were all out. Ryohei moved Tsuna around in his arms so he could be in a more comfortable position. A little spark came out of the wrecked vehicle and before it could blow up, the group went a safe distance away towards the forest. It was hard to see out since it was already around midnight.

"Kufu…it's a good thing those idiots in the other car were killed," Mukuro laughed out still feeling a little woozy. There was a high chance that he had a concussion from the impact. Chrome came over to support his tilted body.

A rustling was heard from the forest and Hibari brought out his tonfas with a light sheen of cloud flame on them. "Come out now before I bite you to death."

At first no one came out making the already irritated Hibari become pissed off. Then after a moment, a redhead appeared from one of the trees. His appearance was ruffled, twigs and grass in the hair and mud stains on his white and red suit. The tension rose when the pin for the Arsenio famiglia could be seen shining from the faint moonlight. Before anyone could attack, the quiet voice of an exhausted Tsuna interrupted.

"Eligio…"

"Vongola Decimo," he replied back already knowing what was going on in the brunette's mind.

The guardians along with Enma were confused as to what Tsuna was thinking. A few moments later the spark from the car seemed to have found the gasoline and in a flash, both vehicles were enveloped in bright orange and yellow flames. Hibari took this as an initiative to strike the redhead. He ran forward and swung the tonfa towards the kid's face. Too fast to be seen, a white light engulfed Remo's hands and cleared to reveal pristine white daggers blocking the attack. The cloud guardian brought the other tonfa down as well but was once again blocked by the other dagger. Silvery blue eyes met black, there was no means of a challenge in the other's eyes. Before Hibari could attack again, Tsuna intervened.

"Hibari, he is an ally," the brunette wearily stated while leaning his head on his sun guardians chest. He tried to regulate his breathing since they were coming in short pants. His body was tired and it hurt badly. Staying out in the cool night was definitely not a good thing right now. "Please don't fight him. We need to get back before anyone else is endanger."

"Oya, how do you know he isn't an enemy?" Mukuro skeptically asked while eyeing the redhead and getting in a better position while leaning on Chrome for support.

Tsuna grimaced slightly when he tried to move his body. "W-when we get back I will tell you how I know he is an ally."

The skylark reluctantly removed the tonfas away and Remo's daggers disappeared from his hands. A drop of rain fell from the sky and a streak of lightning lit the night sky for a moment. He looked over at Tsuna and then turned back to the others. "If you want to find the other two groups that you came with I would advise you to follow me."

…()()()…

"...no…yeah, there was a car…no, no. It isn't pursuing us anymore… yes, I am positive…Not at the moment…okay…okay…we'll meet you there. I will call if we see them," Yamamoto shut the cell phone and an uncharacteristic frown marred his face.

"VOOOIII, what did they say?" barked an annoyed Squalo. He was currently driving with Yamamoto in the passenger seat. Dino looked expectedly at the rain guardian and could tell that whatever was said on the phone could not be good news. He had a feeling that it had something to do with Group 2 but he hoped that he was wrong.

Yamamoto didn't say anything, trying to figure out how to tell the news. It was obvious that either way it would be bad. In a strained tone he spoke. "It seems that there may have been a car crash with Group 2 when they left. They probably sent two cars to pursue us and when they saw the two different cars leaving, they just sent one for each of us. There has been no calls from the other as of yet."

The car became silent aside from the engine running as Squalo drove. No one wanted to break the silence in fear of what was to come next. This was reality and a car crash was something not to be messed with. People died from such accidents and if it was intentional than the chances of survival from a head on collision were slim. Everything had felt well planned before they had left but now it was a disaster. The thought of death made them all queasy since it was not only someone they knew but also someone they cared about in their own way, shape, or form. Rain drops started to fall steadily onto the windshield and it was evident a storm was coming. The water slid tauntingly down leaving a trail in its wake before being destroyed by the windshield wipers. The dark clouds engulfed the night sky so the moon could barely show its eerie glow and the twinkling stars were shrouded as well.

Driving through the storm, Squalo kept the headlights on the road and gritted his teeth from the silence. There was nothing to be done and that irritated him even more. Finally having enough of it, he gripped the steering wheel and yelled. "VOOOOOOIIIII!" Everyone in the car jumped in shock. "There is no point in getting all depressed! If you think that that little idiot is weak enough to get killed then he wouldn't have defeated Xanxus! Stop the pathetic moping and remember that he is the damn Vongola Decimo!"

Yamamoto couldn't help but smile at what the shark had said. He laughed and spoke as well. "Ahahaha, that's so true. Tsuna wouldn't get beaten up that easily!"

The Bucking Horse cracked a smile as well. "Yeah, my little brother isn't some second rate Mafioso. Ha! Especially if he was taught by Reborn."

"Mmmm, I guess the pipsqueak is strong and all…" Fran stated in his same old monotone voice.

"That Gokudera wouldn't be so loyal to someone that couldn't hold their own," Shitt P. yawned and blew a bubble with the pink gum she was chewing.

"VOI, stop talking so much while I'm dri-," something or someone ran into the middle of the road and Squalo had to swerve the car to a bumpy and screeching stop. The shark's face grew red with rage and he opened the window. He stuck his head out, getting his long silver hair soaked in the process. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!"

After he said that, something familiar caught his eye. The person who had run to the road had a silver tonfa in one of his hands. The person he had yelled at looked at the car with a glare pasted on his pale face. It was the Vongola cloud guardian.

When Yamamoto recognized the face, he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. "HIBARI!" If Hibari was here that meant the rest of Group 2 were there as well, or so the rain guardian hoped. The rain pelted at his body mercilessly but that didn't stop him from running over to the other teenager. When he got close enough he saw that Hibari was more worse for wear than he thought. Blood mixed with rain streamed down the side of his face and his arm was bleeding as well. "Are you o-?"

He was cut off by Hibari swiping one tonfa in front of Yamamoto's face. "No time to talk herbivore." Right when he said that, a soaked Hibird came out of the forest that was by the road and set itself on top on the wet raven hair. Four other people came out which were already identified as Mukuro, Ryohei, Enma, and Chrome. Then another person came out making Yamamoto grab hold of his katana by his belt.

"Who is he?" the rain guardian questioned cautiously. He looked at Mukuro who had laughed at his question.

"Don't know yet," the mist replied at the others gaze. "Tsunayoshi said that he would tell us when we got back to safety.

"Tsuna..?" Yamamoto looked around to see that Ryohei was holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. Then he recognized that it was actually Tsuna who was wrapped up in the blankets. Panic ran across his face when he saw that the sky wasn't moving. "Is he okay?"

"…we need to bring him to Shamal," was the only response that came from Enma who had a solemn look.

Before anymore questions were asked, Squalo interrupted. "VOIIII! Get out of the damn rain! We need to get back to the mansion! The Bucking Horse already informed Group 1 that we found them so hurry the hell up!"

Everyone got into action and crammed into the car. Even though there were three roses of seats, it still wasn't enough space for the amount of people that were inside. Not caring if any of the possible seatbelts were fastened, Squalo started up the black car and drove off. The rain hit harder on the windshield, lightning lit the sky, and thunder boomed.

…()()()…

"Get some heating packets, NO NOT THAT ONE!" growled out Reborn. "I don't care, just give them to Shamal. Also get the gauze and roll bandages."

Skull made an exasperated huff as he went through the medical isle on the store. Being bossed are and being a lackey of Reborn and Colonnello was something he didn't like. Unfortunately this wasn't a time to complain. Since Group 2 and 3 came back to the mansion around 4 in the morning, everything was hectic. Injuries needed to be treated fast. He stopped thinking and ran through another isle as the sun arcobaleno gave more instruction.

The others who were in the store trying to find supplies were Fon, Irie, and Mammon, who actually was at the register grumbling about how he had to pay for the supplies. The store employers made sure they didn't get in the way of the frantic and irritated Vongola as they rampaged through the store trying to find numerous items.

As Reborn grabbed some gauze and antiseptic from a shelf his phone blinked. He flipped it open to see what the text said.

From the wounds on Hibari and Mukuro

it seems that they have high fevers. Get

thermometers, cold medicine, and pain

relievers. Chrome and Ryohei are fine

with only superficial wounds. Enma

will need a small caste since he fractured

his elbow. As for Tsuna, make sure to get

Ibuprofen as well as heating pads and

packets for his body aches.

-SHAMAL

Reborn flipped the phone closed and took a breath. His mind had been in overdrive since the call had come in that they had been found. Now that everyone was back in the mansion, he couldn't hold in his anger. When they had come in, it was something to be described as a wreck. Blood, red blood stained the front carpet of the house near the entrance now and probably would never come out. When he had seen the state in which his idiot student was in, he wanted to raise hell and kill the one who had done it. Torture, though it was horrible, had to be done when finding out information. But what he saw on Tsuna, on Tsuna it was a sick work. Bloody bite marks had littered his once flawless skin, never marred by any fight permanently. A scar was definitely going to be left where the gash on his shoulder was located. Going any lower on his student's body made him sick to his stomach. He saw the pain that was evident in all the guardians' eyes when Shamal had taken the brunette to treat him. Though they all knew what had happened in the time Tsuna went missing, none of them wanted to believe it. But also in their eyes were the signs of revenge, something that wasn't even in their eyes when Byakuran had killed their beloved boss. This hit straight to the heart for all.

The sun arcobaleno grabbed the gauze once again from the shelf and looked up to see Skull doing nothing whatsoever. "GODDAMNIT! Skull if you don't want to be shot in the next FIVE second then I would advise you to get to work!"

…()()()…

"Fuck," stated Mylon looking at the charred remains of the base. He turned around to see the smiling face of Ignazio. "Are you serious? This place was expensive!"

"Don't worry about it," Ignazio smiled while playing with the guns in his hands. He also looked at the remains of the building. "I was getting tired of this place anyways."

"Wha-? How can you say that?"

"…" the raven haired teen stared at the remains still without answering out an insane glint in his amber eyes became known. Abruptly he turned around with the smile on his face gone and a sneer in its place. "It's seems that history does in some way repeat itself. Well that's glorious and hysterically funny, so funny indeed. Let's go Mylon."

"Wait, aren't you going to look for Remo? He should be meeting u-."

A black bullet whizzed past Mylon's head. His face went pale as he looked at Ignazio's face. There was a frown upon his lips and his eyes were narrowed. The blue haired boy gulped and gazed down at the ground, not being able to look at the amber eyes anymore from fear. Ignazio made the guns disappear in black flames and smiled once again.

"Don't speak of that name ever again unless you want your tongue to be cut out of your mouth," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Guess father had been right, once a traitor, always a traitor. Oh well. Mylon, we need to go now."

Mylon nodded his head and went to get the car that was hidden a little ways outside the base grounds. Once he left Ignazio looked back at the burned building and frowned again.

_Just wait, you and that damned Vongola will burn. Too bad you are now on the wrong side now, Remo._ Then the amber eyed teen turned his body sharply and made his way to the car.

**(TBC)**

Hope it was enjoyable (^w^) and dont forget to review. Thank you!


End file.
